Bande de potes à vendre sur Ebay, prix à débattre
by Hestia-sama
Summary: A la base c'était juste une sortie à la fête foraine entre potes, et on a fini par se faire courser par un dingue, des flics, et maintenant Tommy, t'es en train de me déclarer ta flamme en étant complètement bourré ? Note à moi-même : changer de potes, parce que ça devient urgent, mais vraiment quoi. J'vais finir par les vendre, tiens. /FINIE/
1. Épreuve une : échapper au gardien fou

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce jour d'Halloween! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu que je poste dans ce fandom mais une auteur a réussi à me motiver, et puisque j'ai eu une idée un peu bizarre hier, je me suis empressée de la mettre par écrit et vous faire profiter de la première partie ou plutôt, la première épreuve! XD

Donc, à la base ce devait être un Two-shot, mais ce sera finalement une mini-fanfic de trois chapitres, voir plus si je vois qu'elle plait à pas mal de monde. il s'agit d'un UA, et je dois dire que c'est un peu what the fuck sur les bords .-. XD Je devais au début me concentrer davantage sur le Newtmas mais au final on voit également pas mal les conneries de notre petite bande complètement déjantée qui vont passer une soirée de fous x) Même le titre de cette fanfic c'est du n'importe quoi xD

Sinon j'ai essayé de respecter le caractères des personnages mais je trouve ça assez compliqué pour ce fandom. Contrairement aux mangas où j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, c'est basé sur un roman, et on ne voit pas vraiment les émotions comme sur le dessin d'un manga...mon explication n'est peut-être pas très claire mais pour moi c'est plus compliqué d'écrire sur des personnages de romans que de manga x) même si j'ai vu les deux films déjà sortis ça ne m'aide pas vraiment XD

Voilà donc je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ;3 (concernant les reviews sur mes autres One-shot, promis j'y répondrais en début de ce même OS quand j'aurais un peu de temps :D)

* * *

 **Épreuve** **une : échapper au gardien fou**

Thomas se trouvait devant chez lui, assis sur les marches qui menaient à la porte qu'il avait fermée depuis au moins un quart d'heure, le menton dans une main, fixant la route en lâchant un soupir trahissant son impatience. Minho était toujours à la bourre, c'était vraiment épuisant, surtout que dehors, il ne faisait pas vraiment hyper chaud. En prime, l'idée d'aller à la fête foraine à l'autre bout de la ville pour son ouverture mensuelle venait de son ami, lui n'était pas super motivé, il ne savait même pas qui serait avec eux.

Alors que le brun avait la tête baissée sur ses mains qu'il venait de joindre, soufflant dessus en quête d'un peu de chaleur, le crissement de pneus d'une voiture lui fit relever la tête, soufflant de soulagement et un peu d'agacement en voyant l'espace appartenant à son ami asiatique (enfin plus précisément à ses parents…) qui s'arrêta juste devant chez lui avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour s'exclamer :

\- Eh bah dépêches-toi !

Thomas souffla une énième fois et s'installa côté passager, attachant sa ceinture par précaution. Il faisait confiance à celui qui était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il avait son permis depuis peu de temps, et avait tendance à vouloir accélérer sans raison apparente…on n'était jamais trop prudent. Tournant la tête vers son ami il lui demanda, intrigué :

\- Pourquoi t'as pris l'espace de ta mère ? Elle était d'accord en plus ? D'habitude tu te prends un vent quand tu lui demandes.

Minho gesticula sur son siège, et le brun comprit immédiatement qu'il avait très certainement pris les clés en douce.

\- Disons que je l'ai emprunté sans accord clairement explicite, avoua son camarade.

Thomas haussa un sourcil tandis que l'autre démarrait en continuant :

\- Quand j'ai posé la question elle l'a éludée…mais n'a pas répondu par la négative non plus, donc j'me suis dit que je pourrais le prendre…

Le brun eut un léger sourire, décidément Minho était irrécupérable, il n'y avait pas à dire. Ce dernier lui avoua d'ailleurs que s'il avait pris cette voiture c'est qu'ils seraient plus nombreux qu'il ne le pensait.

\- On passe prendre qui ?

\- Voyons voir, y'aura Winston, Alby, Theresa, qui amène une amie car elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être la seule fille du groupe, et Newt.

Le jeune asiatique insista sur le dernier prénom mais Thomas ne s'en rendit pas compte, préférant compter mentalement combien ils seraient en tout, sept. Chiffre souvent considéré comme porte-bonheur. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il en aurait besoin…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison de Theresa en premier. Celle-ci se tenait comme Thomas précédemment c'est-à-dire sur les marches de sa maison, en grande discussion avec celle qui l'accompagnait. Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, et la brune ouvrit la porte en saluant joyeusement ses deux amis installés à l'avant, présentant celle qui n'avait encore pas ouvert la bouche, un peu intimidée :

\- Je vous présente Brenda.

Les deux garçons la saluèrent eux aussi dans le calme tandis que Theresa les présentait tous les deux. Il faut dire que s'ils effrayaient cette fille à peine leur première rencontre, elle allait se sauver en courant en voyant les fous qu'ils étaient, même si pour l'instant, ils n'en n'avaient pas l'air.

Minho redémarra un peu rapidement tandis que les deux jeunes femmes s'installaient tout au fond. Ce qui était plutôt pas mal, c'est qu'ils habitaient assez proche les uns des autres, et de ce fait arrivèrent chez Winston, puis Alby, en moins d'une dizaine de minutes, si bien qu'il ne manquait que Newt qui habitait dans une rue plus loin. En attendant, les six lycéens commençaient déjà à parler des attractions de la fête foraine, échafaudant un parcours dans le but de tous les tester, même s'ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'une fois arrivés, ils se disperseraient sûrement pire qu'une volée de moineaux pour aller aux attractions qui leur faisaient le plus envie.

\- Moi je veux faire le Canyon de la mort ! s'exclama Alby qui trépignait presque d'impatience sur son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'intéressa soudain Thomas, en entendant le nom qui l'inspirait plutôt pas mal.

\- Une attraction avec pleiiiins de loopings hyper serrés, coincés dans de minuscules couloirs comme de la roche, ça a l'air carrément génial !

Les yeux du brun pétillèrent à ces mots, lui aussi appréciait beaucoup les manèges à sensations, ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir hurler comme un dingue en agitant les bras. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas allé à une fête foraine depuis des années, et la perspective de s'y rendre avec tous ses amis l'enthousiasma d'un coup, nettement plus.

Minho arriva enfin chez le dernier manquant, Newt. Ce dernier se trouvait debout sur le trottoir, les mains tout au fond des poches de son sweet de couleur sombre, la capuche rabattue sur la tête, et surtout un peu tassé sur lui-même, lui donnant un air un peu plus chétif. Ouvrant la porte avec une main qu'il dût à contrecœur exposer au froid, il se glissa au milieu de la voiture, à côté de Winston, en s'exclamant :

\- Putain il caille trop dehors.

Ses amis pouffèrent sachant qu'il appréciait peu cette période de l'année, préférant largement les journées brûlantes de l'été. Theresa tira sur la capuche du blond, dévoilant d'ailleurs des mèches comme d'habitude, totalement désordonnées et impossibles à dompter en lui disant, amusée :

\- Monsieur est encore grognon. Tu n'as qu'à te trouver une copine pour te réchauffer !

Newt râla à mi-voix, jetant un regard noir, mais pas vraiment crédible à la jeune femme qui éclata de rire. C'est vrai que le blond n'était pas le genre à se chercher quelqu'un à tout prix, comme eux tous d'ailleurs, comparé à d'autres dans leur lycée qui ne pensaient qu'à ça H24.

\- Pour l'entendre geindre toute la journée et devoir en prime lui acheter tout ce qu'elle demande ? Non merci, répliqua Newt.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Thomas de lâcher un ricanement, car il pensait exactement la même chose de son côté, raison pour laquelle la seule copine qu'il avait eue il y a quelques mois, l'avait vite agacée et qu'il avait rompu, soulagé. D'autant qu'en plus, cette dernière passait son temps à vouloir le trainer partout et l'empêchait presque de voir ses amis et pour Thomas, c'était quelque chose de complètement inconcevable. Il était tout le temps avec eux, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que c'était complètement naturel, alors cette fille avait vite été envoyée bouler par le brun.

Thomas sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que Newt le fixait suite à son rire, et il préféra se détourner en demandant à Minho de redémarrer pour les conduire rapidement à la fête foraine.

* * *

Lorsque Minho arriva enfin devant le parc entouré par de grandes grilles, il dirigea l'imposant espace dans lequel se faisait entendre les discussions de ses amis, vers le parking qui malheureusement pour lui était déjà blindé, plus aucune place disponible. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration et s'engagea dans une rue adjacente dans le but de trouver une place tranquille dans un coin.

Lorsqu'il se gara enfin, assez loin car les gens avaient eu la même idée que lui et s'étaient garés dans les rues, tout le monde descendit, vérifiant bien qu'ils avaient leur argent pour payer l'entrée, puis le petit groupe de sept personnes se dirigea vers le parc. Tout le monde discutait, hormis peut-être Newt qui se tenait à la gauche de Thomas. Il avait de nouveau remit ses mains dans ses poches, fixant le sol. Franchement, il n'avait eu aucune envie de venir lorsque Minho lui avait parlé de la fête foraine, pour lui, on approchait de plus en plus de l'hiver, et c'est à cette époque-là qu'il fallait venir le débusquer chez lui parce qu'il ne sortait plus. Si on le voyait dehors de son plein gré alors qu'il faisait froid, c'est tout simplement qu'il s'était pris un coup sur la tête.

Bref, heureusement que Thomas était venu aussi, sinon il aurait clairement prétexté la maladie, mais vu que son meilleur ami (si on oublie Minho) venait, il avait fait un effort, puisqu'il appréciait beaucoup le brun, trouvant qu'ils avaient toujours été, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte pour ce dernier, sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction qu'avait eu Thomas dans la voiture concernant la remarque du blond sur les filles, montrant bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Il secoua alors la tête, décidé tout de même à passer une bonne soirée avec tout le monde, même s'il avait un étrange pressentiment qui ne semblait vouloir le quitter…

Une fois que tout le monde eut payé et fut entré, comme on pouvait s'y attendre chacun fonça vers le lieu qui l'intéressait le plus. Minho fila avec Winston, tous comme les deux filles du groupe qui avaient repéré un stand de tir avec d'adorables peluches, tandis qu'Alby tirait à présent Thomas par le bras, désignant l'attraction dont il lui avait parlé dans la voiture. Le brun se laissa donc entrainer, Newt sur ses talons. Lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment tous ces manèges à lui retourner l'estomac et lui coller mal de crâne…il allait tout de même devoir faire un effort s'il voulait s'amuser.

Voyant qu'Alby était déjà monté dans un des wagons, écoutant à peine les recommandations faites par le gérant de l'attraction, Thomas se tourna vers le blond resté silencieux et le tira vers le petit train.

\- Tu viens ça va être marrant ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Tommy…soupira Newt.

Il le suivit néanmoins alors qu'il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de monter, mais pour une étrange raison, il ne se voyait pas refuser. Et passer pour une mauviette ?! Non merci, très peu pour lui.

Il se glissa donc sur un des sièges avec un air de défi dans les prunelles, qu'il perdit bien vite lorsque son ami s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Je croyais que tu te mettais avec Alby.

\- Ahahah tu plaisantes, il est du genre à gigoter partout comme un dingue, alors dans une attraction, je vais finir défiguré !

Le blond étouffa un ricanement, imaginant parfaitement la scène d'un Thomas se prenant les coups non volontaires d'un Alby déchainé et hurlant comme un fou. Ce qui collait bien puisqu'au lycée les trois quarts des élèves les prenaient pour des dingues, chose qui les faisait beaucoup rire.

Le petit train se mit enfin en marche, et ce fut comme Alby l'avait décrit, avec des virages à près de quatre-vingt dix degrés, et de faux murs de roches tout autour, collant aux rails si bien que l'espace était vraiment très mince. Il ne valait mieux pas essayer de les toucher lors de la descente si on ne voulait pas y perdre une main voir le bras entier !

Contrairement à sa première impression, lors du premier pic Newt sentit une bouffée de joie et d'énergie venue d'il ne savait où et il se mit à agir de la même façon que ses deux amis, criant en gigotant en tous sens (tout de même moins que son camarade assis devant eux). Lorsqu'ils revinrent enfin au point de départ, il sentit quand même une légère nausée. Il avait perdu l'habitude de faire des manèges de ce genre…

\- Hey mec, ça va ? s'inquiéta Thomas à ses côtés, se penchant vers lui.

\- Ouais t'inquiète, c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps, se justifia le blond qui ne voulait pas passer pour un froussard.

\- Tu vas vite te réhabituer à mon avis, avec le nombre d'attractions de ce genre que les autres veulent faire, s'amusa le brun en se décalant pour le laisser sortir du wagon. Eh attend, où est Alby ?

Tournant la tête autour de lui, Thomas remarqua que leur camarade manquait à l'appel.

\- Je parie qu'il a déjà foncé à une autre attraction, soupira-t-il d'un air néanmoins amusé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre, alors ?

Un peu surpris que le brun lui demande son avis, Newt parcourut les lieux du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui l'intéresserait davantage que des trucs comme ils venaient de faire. Bien que ça ne le dérange pas, les enchainer serait vite lassant.

Remarquant enfin quelque chose, il retint une exclamation amusée puis se dirigea vers ce quelque chose en question, suivi de Thomas. Une fois devant, celui-ci geignit et demanda au blond :

\- Tu veux me ridiculiser, c'est ça ?

\- Bien que ça aurait pût être drôle de partager publiquement des photos de toi te tapant la honte là-dedans, promis que je ne regarderais qu'avec mes yeux, railla le blond avec un sourire mesquin.

Thomas lui jeta un regard noir nullement intimidant puis entra le premier dans ce qui était en réalité un palais des glaces, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de labyrinthe constitué uniquement de miroirs. C'était un enfer, parce qu'on voyait son reflet partout et qu'on ne savait donc jamais si on était à trois mètres d'un miroir, où à deux centimètres sur le point de se le prendre de plein fouet.

Alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux côte à côte, Newt ne put s'empêcher de lui évoquer le souvenir que Thomas aurait préféré oublier.

\- Alors on ne trébuche pas cette fois ?

Le brun se tourna vers lui vitesse grand V et le fusilla du regard, faisant éclater de rire le blond. Il y a quelques années, lorsqu'ils étaient venus dans un palais des glaces semblable, ils en étaient venus à se chamailler pour il ne savait même plus quelle raison, sauf qu'au final Thomas s'était emmêlé dans ses pieds sans trop savoir comment, et avait fini face contre un miroir. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire, non loin de là ! Car lorsqu'il s'était redressé, son nez semblait cassé, il pissait le sang mais tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire c'était :

\- Hum, ça fait un peu mal quand même.

Il l'avait dit d'une façon tellement anodine, comme s'il allait chercher le pain, que Newt se rappellerait toujours du moment où il s'était purement et simplement écroulé de rire, s'effondrant aux côtés de son ami, plié en deux, qui gueulait contre ses moqueries.

A ce souvenir, Newt étouffa un nouveau ricanement, attirant le regard sombre de son ami. Grossière erreur, ce dernier était tellement occupé à le regarder d'un air promettant qu'il se vengerait, qu'il n'avait pas vu le coin d'un miroir juste devant lui et tandis que le blond esquivait, le brun avait moins de chance et se le prenait en plein dans le crâne, le faisant tomber par terre sur les fesses.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un instant, hébétés, jusqu'à ce que Newt craque une nouvelle fois et explose de rire, Thomas roulant des yeux d'un air désespéré (même s'il se rendait bien compte qu'il devait y avoir matière à se foutre de lui, dans pareille circonstance…).

\- Bordel Tommy, tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois ou—quoi ? parvint difficilement à hoqueter Newt, entre deux éclats de rires violents.

\- Mais p'tain c'est pas drôle !

Son air de gamin vexé n'arrangea en rien le fou rire de l'autre qui commençait même à en avoir mal au ventre, plié en deux, si ce n'était en quatre, voire même pire qu'un origami.

Il se redressa un peu pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer un minimum, avant de tendre une main en direction de son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

Une fois ceci fait, le blond considéra un instant la main de Thomas dans la sienne, semblant étrangement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Newt ?

Son ami releva brusquement la tête et balbutia quelques mots d'excuse en le lâchant, gêné de cette étrange absence qu'il avait eu où il s'était dit qu'il aurait bien gardé la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne.

\- On cherche la sortie ? demanda le blond pour chasser le petit silence gêné qui venait de s'installer.

Thomas avait à peine acquiescé que son ami ajoutait avec un petit ricanement moqueur :

\- Enfin si tu te décides à arrêter d'embrasser les miroirs, Tommy.

\- C'est toi qui va bientôt faire plus ample connaissance avec eux, railla ce dernier, le menaçant de le pousser d'un coup d'épaule.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore quelques temps avant de finalement se mettre à chercher vraiment la sortie. Sauf que ça faisait à présent un petit moment qu'ils tournaient en rond à l'intérieur, et à part les fois où Newt avait dû tirer en arrière son ami avant qu'il ne se prenne des miroirs, il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

\- Bordel, mais c'est dingue ça, depuis combien de temps on tourne en rond dans ce truc ?! râla le blond en tournant une énième fois à gauche, où droite en fait il n'en savait rien tellement il était perdu.

\- T'as entendu cette voix ? le coupa soudain Thomas.

\- Hein ?

\- Eh, Thomas ? fit quelqu'un d'autre un peu plus loin.

Surpris, l'interpelé fit quelques pas, tournant plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur Theresa et Brenda.

\- Oh, c'est vous les filles !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent vers le brun. Elles avaient chacune une peluche dans les mains qu'elles avaient sûrement gagné au stand, il s'agissait d'une licorne pour la brune tandis que son amie avait un chat.

\- Vous n'êtes que tous les deux ? demanda Theresa avec un petit sourire entendu, fixant Newt qui se trouvait derrière Thomas, les mains de nouveau dans les poches, l'air ennuyé de la présence des filles.

\- Ouais, Alby nous a lâchés en cours de route, répondit le brun sans se rendre compte du sous-entendu dans la voix de la jeune femme. Sinon ça vous dit qu'on sorte ? On est paumés, là.

Brenda, qui jusque-là ne s'était pas vraiment manifestée, rigola et avoua qu'elles tournaient déjà en rond depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Newt en profita pour regarder l'heure sur son portable et s'exclama :

\- Il est déjà bientôt minuit ?!

\- Il faut dire que Minho est passé nous chercher hyper tard, répondit son ami.

Les quatre amis décidèrent donc de chercher la sortie ensembles. Ils aperçurent enfin cette dernière, qui était étrangement fermée par une barrière, et il n'y avait personne devant. Intrigués, ils sortirent tout de même en passant par en-dessous, et là ils jetèrent un regard aux alentours, surpris.

\- Ils sont passées où les gens ? s'exclama Theresa, choquée.

En effet, il n'y avait étrangement plus un chat sur les lieux, et les trois quarts des attractions étaient éteintes. Le peu de monde encore présent s'avançait vers la sortie. Ils se fixèrent entre eux, pensant que la fête foraine restait ouverte plus tard que ça même si apparemment ils se trompaient, puis Thomas s'exclama :

\- On ne sait pas où sont Minho, Winston et Alby !

\- Ils doivent sûrement attendre à la voiture, répondit Brenda.

\- Ils auraient envoyé un sms pour nous prévenir, répondit Newt. Ils doivent encore être à l'intérieur.

Les quatre lycéens partirent donc à la recherche des trois autres. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise car les attractions s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, il n'y avait quasiment plus un chat, et en plus il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid. Remarquant d'ailleurs que Newt, qui têtu comme il était n'avait pas voulu mettre de manteau, commençait à frissonner, Thomas quitta le sien et lui déposa sur le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tommy ? râla le blond, qui voulut le lui rendre.

\- Mec, si ça continue tu vas tomber malade, je sais que t'aimes pas l'hiver ni les gros manteaux mais je te rappelle que lundi, on a des exams avant les vacances de Noël, si t'es cloué au lit tu vas te faire détruire par tes parents qui t'interdiront sûrement de sortir de toutes les vacances et ça ferait vraiment chier, non ?

Newt retint un instant son souffle face à ce monologue du brun, assimilant tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'est clair que Thomas avait raison, et être interdit de sortie, sans voir ses amis pendant deux semaines serait sûrement ce qui l'ennuierait le plus. Il enfila donc le manteau de son ami, s'étant au passage renseigné sur le fait que celui-ci avait chaud donc ça ne le dérangeait pas de lui prêter. Une fois ceci fait il reprit son tic et glissa ses mains dans ses poches, avant de souffler un « merci. », plus que touché de la sollicitude de son camarade.

Derrière eux, Theresa venait de flanquer un coup de coude à Brenda, cette dernière laissant échapper un son étouffé de surprise. Elle se tourna vers la brune en demandant ce qu'il y avait et en guise de réponse, cette dernière pointa discrètement du doigt les deux garçons devant eux qui avançaient côte à côte et venaient de se lancer dans une conversation.

\- Tu vois ce que je te disais ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Brenda.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire avant qu'un petit sourire ne passe sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, répondit-elle.

\- Ah, c'est pas sûrement, j'ai raison tout court, ça crève les yeux ! Attends, regarde.

Theresa se racla légèrement la gorge et éleva un peu la voix pour s'exclamer, retenant un sourire amusé :

\- Dites les deux tourtereaux, quand vous aurez fini de roucouler vous pourrez peut-être appeler les garçons pour savoir où ils sont ?

Les deux lycéens se retournèrent d'un bond, la fusillant du regard en gueulant un « Arrête tes conneries ! » qui la fit éclater de rire, surtout qu'en plus elle venait de remarquer la façon dont Newt avait détourné les yeux, l'air gêné.

Ce dernier décida de chasser la remarque de la jeune femme de ses pensées, qui la perturbait plus que de raison, et évitant de regarder Thomas, il attrapa son téléphone et appela Minho.

Ce dernier décrocha à la troisième sonnerie, un peu surpris :

« - Newt ? »

\- Bah mec, vous êtes où ? T'es bien avec Winston et Alby ? Le parc est quasiment vide, ils ferment là !

« - Hein ? Ouais je suis avec eux, mais on est toujours dans le Train Infernal nous ! » s'écria l'asiatique à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est où ça…marmonna le blond en regardant autour de lui.

Il repéra enfin l'attraction dont lui parlait son meilleur ami, qui était déjà éteinte et fermée par une barrière. Il se retint d'exploser de rire et fit remarquer :

\- Mais pourquoi vous y êtes encore elle est déjà fermée !

« - Aaaaah c'est pour ça que ça met du temps à redémarrer… » fit Minho bêtement.

Newt se retint de se taper le front, blasé par son meilleur ami, et il préféra lui dire qu'ils arrivaient, avant de raccrocher.

\- Ces tocards sont là-dedans, ils attendaient que ça redémarre, expliqua-t-il à Thomas et aux deux jeunes femmes en pointant l'attraction du doigt.

Les trois autres fixèrent le lieu avec stupeur avant d'exploser de rire devant la bêtise de leurs camarades, avançant en direction de l'attraction pour les sortir de là-dedans. Après être passés sous la barrière, ils avancèrent à l'intérieur, qui était plongé dans la pénombre, avec comme seule lumière celle des néons indiquant les sorties de secours en rouge. Les deux filles n'étaient pas super à l'aise dans le décor sombre, inquiétant voir même infernal qui avait été créé aussi, alors que les deux garçon s'en fichaient complètement. Allumant la lampe torche sur son smartphone, Thomas passa en premier, interpelant les trois lycéens qui leur répondirent bien vite. Après les avoir rejoints, ils remarquèrent que leurs amis étaient coincés sur le petit train par les barres de sécurité qui ne voulaient se relever.

\- Il n'y a que vous ? demanda Brenda, intriguée.

\- Bah les forains à l'entrée ont dit qu'elle allait fermer, et les gens sont descendus, mais on s'était dit qu'on pourrait faire un second tour avant que tout ne soit arrêté…On dirait qu'on s'est trompés…fit remarquer Winston avec un sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un peu honteux de leur idiotie.

Newt ricana et chercha du regard quelque chose pour faire levier sur les barres de protection. Ayant remarqué une barre en fer du décor qui ne tenait plus vraiment en place, il termina de la décrocher puis la glissa en dessous pour permettre aux autres de s'extirper du train. Une fois ceci fait, ils décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de sortir.

Une fois à l'air libre, notre groupe de sept lycéens s'avança vers la sortie d'un pas plutôt pressé, il faut dire que cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment plus personne, et même aucune trace des forains. Malheureusement, ce qui était bien plus que prévisible arriva : une fois devant les grandes grilles, ils remarquèrent qu'elles étaient fermées.

\- Eh merde, jura Minho à mi-voix, donnant un léger coup sur les grilles.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Theresa en regardant aux alentours en espérant voir une personne capable de les aider, en vain.

\- J'en sais ri—commença Thomas.

\- EH VOUS ! VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI, LA ?!

Plus que surpris, les sept amis se retournèrent d'un bond, fixant avec stupeur l'un des forains, qui devait sûrement surveiller les lieux pendant que les autres dormaient, se tenir à quelques mètres d'eux, les fixant d'un air particulièrement mauvais.

\- On a été enfermés à l'int—tenta Brenda.

\- BANDE DE PETITS MERDEUX J'VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE A VENIR ICI EN DOUCE QUAND C'EST FERME ! gueula le forain, avançant dans leur direction.

Remarquant qu'il titubait légèrement, Newt se sentit obligé de faire remarquer :

\- Il est bourré…

En effet, l'autre avait le teint très rouge et ne semblait pas marcher très droit. Néanmoins il avançait assez vite, droit sur les trois chiens attachés à l'entrée du camping-car duquel il était sorti.

\- Il va quand même pas les détacher ? s'inquiéta Alby en fixant les trois rottweilers qui s'agitaient et grognaient.

\- Putain si le con ! Courrez ! s'exclama Minho avant de détaler à vitesse grand V.

Tout le monde s'éparpilla d'un seul coup, s'étant séparés sans s'en rendre compte. Alors que Newt et Thomas avaient suivis l'asiatique, les quatre autres, dans la panique venaient de prendre une autre direction. Suivant leur meilleur ami, le brun et le blond grimpèrent sur le toit d'une attraction un peu plus loin en s'aidant mutuellement et se couchèrent contre la tôle froide, observant en contrebas, Thomas au milieu des deux autres.

\- Vu la nuit noire qu'il y a, il ne devrait pas nous repérer, hein ? s'exclama ce dernier.

\- Quoi, t'as peur, tocard ? charia Minho en flanquant un coup d'épaule à son ami, moqueur.

Le brun allait répliquer mais Newt les reprit d'un seul coup :

\- Chut !

Les deux autres se turent, et heureusement car le forain venait dans leur direction, tenant un chien par sa chaine tandis que les deux autres étaient introuvables, sûrement à la poursuite des autres lycéens.

\- Comment on s'est foutus dans une merde pareille ?! se plaignit Thomas d'un air dépité.

\- Si Minho, Winston et Alby n'avaient pas fait les cons à vouloir monter dans une attraction qui fermait, on serait déjà sortis, répondit Newt en jetant un regard en biais à son ami asiatique qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir. Il doit sûrement garder les clés de la grande porte dans son camping-car, fit Minho.

\- Donc il faut qu'on aille les chercher, et retrouver les autres en même temps. Sachant qu'il est bourré, avec trois chiens qui veulent nous bouffer et un…un fusil ?! s'étrangla Newt.

En effet le forain avait fait un détour par le camping-car avant et tenait un fusil de chasse dans les mains, leur gueulant haut et fort de sortir de leur cachette, qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal.

\- Putain de merde ! jura Thomas. On se demande comment il a eu son job, celui-là.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers lui, avant d'exploser de rire le plus silencieusement possible, la main devant la bouche pour ne pas attirer le forain.

\- Sûrement dans un paquet de chocobons, lâcha Minho, faisant redoubler les rires de ses deux amis.

Ils étaient là comme trois idiots à s'étrangler de rire sur le toit de l'attraction, les épaules tressautant violemment, en essayant tant bien que mal d'être discrets. Une fois relativement calmés, le jeune asiatique proposa :

\- Bon, faut qu'on se rapproche. Au pire si on arrive à trouver les clés on ira ouvrir et on appellera les autres une fois dehors pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. Je propose qu'on aille se planquer dans ce stand de barbe à papa.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, se retenant de rire à nouveau à la cachette qu'il proposait, puis descendirent le plus discrètement possible au sol lorsque le forain ce fut un peu éloigné. A pas de loup, ils rejoignirent le stand en question et se cachèrent sous le comptoir.

\- Putain il en reste ! s'exclama à voix basse Minho en montrant de la barbe à papa juste en face, accroché au mur du stand, protégée de sachets.

\- Attend t'es pas sérieux quand même…fit remarquer Newt.

Apparemment si car son ami venait de se lever en faisant attention à ce que le forain ne soit pas dans les parages, récupérant ainsi ce qui l'intéressait pour se planquer à nouveau derrière le comptoir. Retirant le sachet, il tira un morceau de barbe à papa pour le glisser dans sa bouche. Les deux autres le fixèrent sans un mot, ils étaient quand même pourchassés par un dingue avec un fusil de chasse et des chiens, mais Minho prenait le temps de s'empiffrer de la barbe à papa.

\- Vous en voulez ? proposa d'ailleurs ce dernier comme s'agissait de la chose la plus logique du monde.

Finalement, ses deux amis prirent un bout eux aussi, oubliant momentanément les quatre autres sûrement poursuivis par deux autres chiens. Ils prirent donc près de cinq minutes supplémentaires à manger par pure gourmandise, puis Thomas se senti tout de même un peu coupable et s'exclama :

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve les autres.

Les deux autres lycéens acquiescèrent puis décidèrent de se faufiler jusqu'au camping-car en passant d'un stand à l'autre, se cachant à chaque fois derrière où à l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'intérieur du véhicule, le dos courbé, et entrèrent, regardant rapidement autour d'eux dans l'espoir de trouver un gros trousseau de clé.

\- Putain elles sont où bordel ? jura Thomas qui commençait à perdre patience, retournant tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main.

\- Calme-toi Tommy, on va la trouver, cette clé, s'exclama Newt en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Au cas-où t'aurais pas fait gaffe ce dingue essaye de nous tuer !

Minho explosa de rire et fit :

\- Mais t'inquiète on est quand même plus doués que ce type ! Ah regardez la voilà !

Le jeune asiatique brandit fièrement un anneau d'acier sur lequel trônait une seule et unique clé, assez épaisse.

\- Et si ce n'est pas la bonne ? demanda le brun.

\- Mais non y'a pas de raison ! s'exclama Minho. Allez on dégage maintenant, on va faire comme j'ai dit et appeler les autres une fois sortis !

Ils sortirent rapidement du camping-car tous les trois et s'avancèrent vers la grande grille qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, soulagés de ne pas voir le fou de service. Minho glissa la clé dans la serrure, soulagé de voir celle-ci entrer parfaitement avant de la tourner, provoquant le déclic du mécanisme, ce qui les fit soupirer de joie. Ils sortirent donc, laissant la porte entrouverte tandis que Thomas essayait d'appeler Alby. Ce dernier décrocha après plusieurs sonneries, il semblait essoufflé et lui demanda d'entrée de jeu :

\- Putain vous êtes où les mecs ?!

\- On a trouvé les clés et ouvert la porte, on vous attend de l'autre côté ! T'es bien avec Winston, Theresa et Brenda ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète on est tous là, mais y'a ces deux p'tains de clébards qui rôdent pas loin on ne sait pas comment se tirer de ce merdier !

Malgré la gravité de leur situation, le brun dut se retenir de ne pas rire. A la place, il leur demanda de trouver une solution, car ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour se tirer jusqu'à la voiture. Alby raccrocha ensuite puis les trois lycéens se préparèrent à attendre quelques instants tout en tendant l'oreille, même si aucun bruit ne se faisait pour l'instant entendre à l'intérieur du parc, hormis peut-être des aboiements lointains, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, attirant leur attention. Newt se releva du rebord du trottoir sur lequel il s'était assis, se plantant aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis qui plissaient les yeux, semblant remarquer quelque chose.

\- C'est eux ça, non ?

\- Ouais je crois bien…attend y'a les chiens derrière eux ! s'exclama Minho.

En effet leurs quatre amis étaient en train de courir droit vers eux comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui était plutôt le cas vu qu'ils étaient poursuivis par deux énormes Rottweilers. Cette fois-ci, ils encouragèrent leurs amis à aller plus vite à grands renfort de cris jusqu'à ce que Thomas remarque :

\- Putain le dingue est revenu !

En effet le forain venait d'apparaître comme par magie à l'angle d'un stand, et en les apercevant commença à hurler, agitant un point vengeur dans leur direction, tirant sur la chaine de son pauvre chien par la même occasion.

\- BOUGEZ-VOUS LE CUL ! hurla la voix de Minho pour couvrir les aboiements, voyant que les quatre autres étaient en train de se faire rattraper.

Les quatre autres parcoururent enfin les derniers mètres les séparant de la grille, la dépassant en courant comme des fous tandis que Minho refermait brutalement la grille, retirant la clé une fois l'avoir fait tourner aussi rapide que la lumière, avant de faire un bon en arrière pour éviter un chien qui venait de se jeter au travers des barreaux d'acier pour essayer de lui mordre la jambe. Newt le rattrapa tant bien que mal et ils reculèrent tous un peu tandis que Theresa, Brenda, Winston et Alby reprenaient leur souffle, haletants.

L'amie de Theresa se redressa d'ailleurs au bout d'un certain temps et fit remarquer, choquée :

\- Mais vous êtes des dingues !

Les six autres explosèrent de rire, même son amie brune, encore de quoi alimenter leur réputation plus que douteuse qui les concernait au lycée. Néanmoins, Brenda avait dit cela avec un sourire, apparemment elle semblait trouver ça plutôt drôle finalement, comme eux ils devaient bien l'avouer.

Le forain venait enfin d'atteindre les grilles et continua de leur hurler dessus des paroles intelligibles, avant de braquer son arme de chasse dans leur direction, glissant le canon entre les barreaux. Ils reculèrent tous les sept d'un même mouvement, lâchant un « Woooh ! » de surprise et d'avertissement. Ils se mirent à reculer doucement, paniqués, tandis que l'autre hurlait :

\- RENDEZ-MOI CETTE CLE BANDE DE PETITS COUILLONS OU JE VOUS—

Les lycéens ne surent jamais ce qu'il allait faire car au même instant, il s'écroulait face contre les barreaux, l'air amorphe, avant de laisser échapper soudain un puissant ronflement. Les autres se regardèrent entre eux, choqués, avant d'exploser brutalement de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Ils durent attendre de se calmer un peu pour prendre la rue où se trouvait l'espace de la mère de Minho, toujours pliés en deux en repensant à l'aventure de fous qu'ils venaient de vivre. Même si c'était loin d'être fini, ça ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Minho, qui avait par réflexe glissé la clé dans sa poche, était en tête dans la rue, cherchant du regard la voiture, et venait d'arriver à l'endroit où elle était _normalement_ garée. Oui, normalement car pour l'instant, eh bien elle n'y était pas. Il regarda autour de lui en ignorant les rigolades et discussions de ses amis sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, pensant tout d'abord qu'il avait pris la mauvaise rue sauf que non, c'était bien la bonne.

\- Putain les gens, on est mal.

Les six autres se turent et le regardèrent, choqué de voir que son visage avait soudainement blanchi, non en fait il était livide, comme un cadavre qu'on viendrait de tirer de sa boîte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux ? questionna Winston.

\- L'espace de ma mère n'est plus là ! s'affola le jeune asiatique, les yeux écarquillés.

Thomas s'avança vers lui en silence, l'air neutre, puis posa finalement une main sur son épaule et siffla :

\- T'es dans la meeeeerde !

Minho se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir, très peu amusé tandis que les autres ricanaient.

\- Arrêtez bande de cons, si on la retrouve pas en un seul morceau j'vais me faire détruire, mes parents vont me tuer, m'écorcher, me dépecer, me—

\- Eeeeh ça va on a compris, coupa Newt. On va la chercher ta caisse, tu t'es peut-être simplement trompé de rue.

\- Non je suis sure qu'elle éta—

\- Eh les mecs regardez y'a des magazines pornos dans cette bagnole ! s'exclama soudain Alby, le nez collé à la vitre arrière côté gauche d'une Twingo noire.

\- Putain t'es sérieux Alby ?! s'exclama Minho, désespéré.

A côté les deux filles venaient de se jeter un regard avant que Theresa ne se frappe le front en lâchant un « Les mecs ! » d'un air blasé.

Winston venait quant à lui de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, soudainement intéressé et s'écria :

\- Putain il a raison !

Les trois autres garçons étaient, étrangement tout aussi blasés que les deux filles. Minho était bien trop inquiet de l'avenir de la voiture sa mère, quant à Newt et Thomas…bah étrangement ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire.

\- Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous la jouer puceaux on va peut-être pouvoir y aller ? gueula Minho, blasé.

Winston se retourna pour répliquer mais au même moment, une sonnerie stridente le coupa, tournant à plein régime.

\- Qu'est-ce que…commença Thomas.

\- C'est l'antivol de la voiture ! s'exclama Theresa.

\- En même temps s'ils arrêtaient de coller leur nez à la vitre comme si leur vie en dépendait, ces deux tocards ! gueula Minho, qui perdait totalement le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

La porte de la maison devant laquelle la voiture était garée s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme en robe de chambre, l'air passablement énervé.

\- VOUS MERDEZ QUOI J'PEUX SAVOIR ?! hurla-t-il, manquant de réveiller tout le quartier par la même occasion.

Les sept lycéens sursautèrent d'un coup, surpris.

\- On s'tire ! s'écria le jeune asiatique sans chercher plus loin, détalant en courant vers le fond de la rue, suivis des autres qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste.

Ils se mirent tous à tracer, entendant de plus en plus faiblement les cris du propriétaire de la voiture, puis débouchèrent sur une rue principale.

\- Faut qu'on retrouve cette caisse, sinon je suis bon pour le suicide, et on rentrera jamais avant le matin vu qu'on habite à l'autre bout de la ville.

Tandis que les autres garçons acquiesçaient, Brenda demanda à Theresa :

\- Dans quel merdier tu m'as emmenée c'est pas possible, ça…

En guise de réponse, son amie éclata de rire, vite suivie par celle qu'elle avait invitée à cette soirée, qui au départ ne s'annonçait pas si spéciale et aussi riche en émotions fortes, enfin autre que les attractions bien entendu. Et il faut dire qu'être poursuivis par des chiens et un dingue avec un fusil de chasse n'était pas dans leur objectif premier…

Suivant Minho qui se décida à faire le tour du pâté de maison, tout le monde restait plutôt silencieux jusqu'à ce que Theresa ne fasse remarquer :

\- Eh les gars, je sais pas vous mais j'ai faim, on aurait dû aller au Mcdo avant de se rendre à la fête. En plus, il fait trop froid. J'vais être malade à crever demain, je le sens bien.

En parlant de cela, Newt se rappela soudain qu'il avait toujours le manteau de son ami et tourna la tête vers lui, demandant pour la seconde fois de la soirée s'il n'avait pas froid. Ce dernier répondit par la négative, même si le blond avait vu un léger frisson parcourir Thomas, ce qui l'agaça mais lui fit plaisir en même temps, de voir qu'il s'inquiétait d'abord de sa santé avant la sienne.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas dans ce supermarché ? fit soudain Alby, montrant la grande surface un peu plus loin qui était assez imposante, complètement fermée et éteinte.

Les autres commencèrent à se demander si le jeune homme n'était pas un peu idiot sur les bords, et Thomas lui souffla, blasé :

\- On ne va pas se glisser par effraction dans un supermarché…Hein, Minho ?

L'interpelé ne répondit rien, et les autres comprirent qu'il envisageait vraiment une telle possibilité.

\- Minho t'es pas sérieux là ! fit Newt, agacé.

\- Mais je crève de faim moi aussi ! se plaignit l'asiatique. Et puis si on paye ce qu'on prend y'aura pas de problème !

Sur ce côté-là il marquait un point…Ce n'était pas du vol s'ils laissaient de l'argent sur les caisses, non ?

\- Allez, ça va être marrant ! insista Alby.

Il réussit sans grande peine à convaincre Minho qui se dirigea vers le bâtiment avec maintenant un grand sourire, ayant momentanément oublié l'espace qu'il devait rechercher. Après tout, qui n'avait jamais rêvé de se trouver dans un hypermarché de nuit et y faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait ? C'était un truc énorme !

Newt semblait le plus réticent tandis que tout le monde suivait Minho, il était resté en arrière, mais Thomas le tira en attrapant la manche de son propre manteau :

\- Allez viens, il a raison, si on paye y'a pas de soucis !

Le blond soupira mais se laissa finalement emporter par son camarade, rattrapant les autres. Discrètement, Minho les fit passer par l'arrière, arrivant devant l'une des issues de secours. Avec soin, il crocheta la serrure avec un trombone et une sorte de petite plaque de métal qu'il avait dans la poche.

\- Sérieusement mec, t'avais déjà prévu qu'on vienne là où quoi ? s'esclaffa Winston en voyant l'attirail de Minho.

\- Je ne sors jamais sans mon kit d'infiltration, répondit le concerné avec un clin d'œil, lâchant un petit rire avant de pousser la porte et se redresser pour dire : Après vous !

Les six autres entrèrent les premiers puis l'asiatique referma discrètement la porte derrière eux, glissant ses affaires de nouveau dans sa poche. L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre, si bien que tout le monde sortit son portable pour le mettre en lampe torche. La plupart commença déjà se séparer, si bien que Newt et Thomas se retrouvèrent vite tout les deux dans ce magasin gigantesque.

\- On fait quoi ? questionna le brun en se tournant vers lui. Il est déjà une heure du mat' en plus, il ne faut pas qu'on traine trois ans ici.

Le blond haussa les épaules et répondit avec un léger sourire :

\- Maintenant qu'on est là, autant trouver de quoi manger.

Ils avancèrent donc à travers les rayons qui se trouvaient au fond du magasin et présentaient des meubles, pour arriver plus vers le rayon des gâteaux et autres choses sucrées. Parce qu'il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire une salade vinaigrette au beau milieu du rayon, autant taper dans les tablettes de chocolat, les paquets de bonbons et les kinder bueno.

Tandis que Thomas déballait donc l'une de ces friandises, il sursauta lorsqu'une lumière s'alluma partout autour d'eux. Levant le nez, il eut un sourire et fit remarquer :

\- C'est des gamins…

En effet, l'un des autres lycéens venait d'allumer toutes les décorations de Noël suspendues partout dans le magasin, et il y en avait tellement que c'était parfaitement éclairé et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de leurs portables. Des guirlandes lumineuses de toutes les couleurs ainsi que les gros sapins installés un peu partout dans le bâtiment diffusaient une jolie lumière presque tamisée qui fit sourire le brun.

A ses côtés, Newt se surpris à observer le sourire de son ami, attendri. Il secoua la tête et le suivit lorsque ce dernier se rendit aux caisses déposer de l'argent pour ce qu'ils avaient pris. Croisant en même temps Winston qui avait les bras chargés de son péché mignon, de grands pots de glace vanille au coulis de chocolat et éclats de cookie, ce qui les fit ricaner lorsque celui-ci leur tira la langue et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

C'était étrange comme sensation, d'avoir ce gigantesque magasin pour eux tout seuls. Ils virent aussi Theresa qui était en train de faire la folle, marchant sur le sommet des étagères à près de deux mètres au-dessus du sol, sous les protestations de Brenda qui avait peur qu'elle ne tombe et ne se fasse mal. Et c'était tout sauf le moment vu qu'ils allaient ensuite devoir marcher un bon moment.

De leur côté, les deux amis venaient d'arriver dans les rayons des vêtements, cherchant à rejoindre celui des boissons. Ils se mirent à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc, morts de rire en évoquant le vieux fou de forain et son fusil, lorsque soudain Thomas coupa la conversation en levant une main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Newt, intrigué.

\- Attends deux secondes, répondit Thomas avant de disparaître au coin d'un rayon.

Le blond soupira mais s'efforça d'attendre, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague de son ami, où alors celui-ci entendrait parler de lui pendant un moment.

Heureusement son camarade revint vite, et avant que Newt ne comprenne ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, il sentit quelque chose de doux s'enrouler autour de son cou.

\- Tommy ? questionna-t-il, surpris.

Il leva les yeux vers le brun qui se trouvait devant lui et souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Il faudra bien que tu aies au moins quelque chose de chaud lorsque je reprendrais mon manteau en fin de soirée ! répondit-il. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai payée en posant de l'argent.

Newt baissa les yeux sur l'épaisse écharpe que venait de lui donner le brun. Elle était noire, avec de grosses rayures bleues, tricotée dans de la laine épaisse, et effectivement, ses joues encore un peu froides d'être restées sans protection dehors, se réchauffèrent immédiatement. D'autant plus qu'elle était si épaisse qu'elle arrivait jusqu'en dessous de son nez. Même s'il se doutait que l'écharpe n'était pas la seule chose qui le réchauffait ainsi. Il attrapa le bord de cette dernière pour la tirer un peu et laisser sa bouche lâcher un petit « merci » gêné.

Le blond remarqua cependant que son ami n'avait pas bougé, tenant toujours chaque pan de l'écharpe entre ses doigts, gardant ainsi Newt près de lui, qui ne dit pas un mot.

Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent enfin, le blond se sentit brusquement perdre pied, perdu, fixant les prunelles sombres de son ami comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, détaillant leur lueur ambrée et les lumières des décorations de Noël qui se reflétaient légèrement tout au fond, leur donnant une petite teinte entre le rouge, le bleu et le vert qui fascinait Newt, qui remarqua alors qu'il avait commencé à s'approcher de lui-même, petit à petit.

Malheureusement, Thomas releva soudain la tête alors qu'il paraissait la seconde d'avant, tout aussi absorbé que lui, le laissant déçu. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de prendre cela comme un refus, alors que c'était tout de même le brun qui avait commencé avec cette écharpe, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas ça lorsque son ami fronça les sourcils sans lâcher l'écharpe et lui demanda :

\- Tu entends ce bruit ?

Se forçant à détourner les yeux du brun avec difficulté, Newt tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant entre mille ce bruit qui se rapprochait rapidement du magasin. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, les yeux écarquillés, et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

\- Les flics !

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Eh voilà, après ce moment un peu guimauve voilà notre troupe de nouveau dans les ennuis! il faut dire qu'il fallait s'y attendre, c'est pas en allumant toutes les décorations de Noël qui éclairent comme en plein jour qu'ils pouvaient espérer passer inaperçus...XD

Oh, et si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre complètement dingue, il faut savoir que le prochain ne sera pas mieux voir pire! Si je ne le change pas, voici le titre " **Épreuve deux : faire passer la connerie de Minho pour un accident** "

Ah ça vous intrigue n'est-ce pas? Que va-t-il faire encore, comme si piquer la voiture de sa mère ne suffisait pas XD

Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié, la prochaine partie arrivera au plus tard le week-end prochain je pense :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez des suggestions concernant ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver durant cette nuit complètement folle, car si ça me plait il se pourrait bien que je le mette! :D A bientôt :3 ~Hestia


	2. Épreuve deux : La connerie de Minho

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey les lecteurs, comment ça va? Je vous avait bien dit que je reviendrais d'ici une semaine avec la suite, n'est-ce pas? eh bien la voilà! :D Je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre, il y aura sûrement quelques fautes inattention qui trainent car j'avais la flemme de le relire, donc n'y prêtez pas attention x) (faut dire qu'une des lectrices était comme une folle quand elle a su que je posterais sûrement ce soir...donc je me dépêche XD)

Concernant le chapitre en lui-même, il n'est peut-être pas aussi drôle que le premier mis à part un certain passage où je me suis tuée toute seule ( et qui est complètement bizarre XD), et est beaucoup plus romance, en fait. j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même! XD

Sinon, vous êtes vraiment adorables vous savez, presque une dizaine de reviews et déjà plus d'une quinzaine de suivis et favoris, franchement ça me fait super plaisir, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mis à part que vous m'avez décidée à ne plus poster sur le site sur lequel je me trouvais avant et de mettre toutes mes futures fanfictions ici! franchement vos mots d'encouragements sont adorables, merci! ce que j'aime ici c'est que les lecteurs sont sympas et ne sont pas avares en reviews, non franchement j'adore :3 je vous laisse sur les réponses aux visiteurs concernant le premier chapitre et bonne lecture! :D

Réponse aux reviews (visiteurs) :

ThoMiNewt : merci beaucoup de cette review, ça fait plaisir! je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire passer quelqu'un par tant d'émotions c'est génial :3 La suite tu l'as juste en dessous x)))

* * *

 **Épreuve** **deux : faire passer la connerie de Minho pour un accident**

Thomas lâcha à regret l'écharpe de son ami et s'exclama, paniqué :

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres et en vitesse !

Newt acquiesça distraitement, puis tous les deux revinrent sur leurs pas pour trouver les cinq autres lycéens éparpillés dans le magasin. Ils se mirent à courir, en proie au stress. Si jamais les flics les arrêtaient, chacun d'eux allait se faire détruire par ses parents, sans parler de la punition qui en découlerait !

Après avoir trouvé Brenda et Theresa au détour d'un couloir qui étaient tout aussi paniquées qu'eux et couraient dans tous les sens, ils arrivèrent à retrouver Alby qui les cherchait aussi.

Cette fois-ci les sirènes étaient très proches et il manquait toujours deux lycéens ! Les cinq autres couraient comme des fous pour les trouver, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent net dans un rayon, choqués.

Minho avait un sac à dos, sûrement pris ici, dans une main, et faisait le tour d'un certain rayon, prenant des bouteilles d'alcool pour les mettre dedans, calmement. Thomas et Newt se jetèrent un regard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis le brun gueula :

\- MAIS TU FOUS QUOI BORDEL MINHO ?!

Ce dernier eu un sursaut, manquant de casser une bouteille sans le vouloir sur le bord de l'étagère, et expliqua, intrigué :

\- Bah quoi je nous prends quelques bouteilles, on sait pas encore où on va finir la soirée…

\- J't'en foutrais moi ! repris Thomas, la voix un peu plus basse mais toujours aussi énervée. Tu n'entends pas la sirène de la police qui va débarquer d'un instant à l'autre ?!

Minho se figea, tendant l'oreille, puis son visage blanchit.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il en refermant son sac avec précipitation, avant de les rejoindre en courant.

Il regarda chacun de ses amis, pensant qu'ils pouvaient partir, mais il y avait un problème :

\- Où est Winston ?!

Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux mais il était effectivement, absent. Le jeune asiatique pensa tout de suite où il pourrait le trouver et traça jusqu'au rayon des glaces, et il était bien assis là, à même le sol avec un gros pot dans les mains ainsi qu'une cuillère, en train de se remplir l'estomac comme si de rien n'était.

\- WINSTON LEVE-TOI FAUT QU'ON SE TIRE !

L'autre sursauta comme l'avait fait Minho, puis entendit enfin les sirènes à son tour et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il.

\- C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE ?! hurlèrent ses camarades, désespérés.

L'autre ne répliqua pas et se contenta de se lever d'un bond avant de suivre la troupe qui avait déjà filé en direction de la porte qui se trouvait au fond du magasin et qu'ils avaient empruntée pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Minho y arriva le premier et commença à actionner la poignée, qui malheureusement semblait s'être bloquée lorsqu'ils l'avaient refermée tout à l'heure. Lâchant un juron, le lycéen sortit de quoi la crocheter à nouveau tandis que derrière lui les six autres s'impatientaient, sentant leur cœur s'accélérer de peur de se faire prendre.

\- Putain Minho bouge-toi ! s'exclama Thomas qui trépignait sur place.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! lui répliqua son ami en guise de réponse, agacé.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il parvint à débloquer le verrou et ouvrir cette foutue porte qu'il poussa d'un coup, leur permettant de sortir à l'extérieur, tandis que sur le devant du magasin, la voiture de police venait de s'arrêter dans un hurlement de sirènes.

\- Où on va ?! paniqua Brenda, qui se tordait les mains d'inquiétude.

\- Je sais pas mais on se tire ! s'écria finalement Minho en se mettant à courir dans le sens opposé à l'entrée du magasin, tournant sans plus attendre dans une petite rue, suivi des six autres qui détalèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Le jeune asiatique ralentit légèrement pour permettre à ses amis de le rattraper puis reprit sa course folle à travers la ville, jetant quelques fois des regards derrière lui pour voir s'ils ne perdaient personne, et c'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Plissant les yeux, le cou toujours tordu vers l'arrière au risque de se prendre un mur juste en face, il s'écria soudainement :

\- Putain je crois qu'ils nous ont repérés !

En effet, à quelques centaines de mètres on pouvait apercevoir la lueur à peinte distincte de la voiture des forces de l'ordre, qui se rapprochait d'eux inexorablement. Un glapissement échappa à chacun de ses amis qui accélérèrent d'un coup tandis que Newt jurait, se demandant distraitement quelle punition pourrait bien être donnée par ses parents. Alby s'écria soudain :

\- Là, regardez ! On peut se planquer là !

Tout le monde regarda l'endroit que le jeune homme pointait du doigt et Theresa lâcha, blasée :

\- Sérieusement ?

Alby venait de leur montrer, dans le fond d'un jardin d'une maison éteinte, des arbres. Oui tout à fait. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus inquiétant, non c'était la grosse niche qui était placée entre eux et les arbres, qui étaient étonnamment bien garnis en branches et feuilles alors qu'on était en plein décembre, et qui auraient été parfaits pour se cacher alors que derrière eux, la police s'approchait à une vitesse effarante.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Minho leva une main et posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour leur signifier le silence, avant d'aller vers le fond du jardin, avançant sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'il passa devant la niche, ne cherchant même pas à se pencher pour vérifier si un chien s'y trouvait réellement. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient déjà assez vus plus tôt dans la soirée, mais si rappelez-vous des Rottweilers du forain ! On peut dire qu'eux en tout cas étaient loin d'avoir oublié !

Les six autres lycéens imitèrent ses gestes et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant les arbres. Sans un bruit ils commencèrent à grimper le plus vite possible, aidant Brenda qui ne semblait pas habituée à monter dans des sapins. Il faut dire que vu les conneries qu'ils enchainaient depuis tout petits qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient tous pris le pli, même Theresa, contrairement à elle qui était nouvelle (mais semblait déjà totalement intégrée).

Ils attendirent ensuite sans dire un mot. Lorsque la voiture passa au ralenti dans la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter, ils retinrent tous leur souffle, l'observant à travers les feuillages, puis se permettant un soupir soulagé lorsqu'ils furent s^rs qu'elle était assez loin. Le silence se fit ensuite quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Winston ne demande :

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. C'est vrai, que faire maintenant ? Il devait bientôt être deux heures du matin, qui plus est.

\- On pourrait—commença Thomas.

\- Eeeeh attendez ! s'écria soudain Brenda, les faisant sursauter, surpris, avant de se tourner vers elle.

La jeune femme était grimpée plus haut qu'eux dans l'arbre, semblant s'être déjà habituée à cela, et observait quelque chose qui se trouvait quelques rues plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? demanda Minho.

La jeune femme plissa des yeux un instant, observant ainsi avec plus d'attention, avant de s'exclamer d'un seul coup :

\- Je vois l'espace de ta mère, Minho !

L'autre la fixa en clignant des yeux un instant avant qu'un large sourire ne traverse son visage.

\- C'est vrai ?! demanda-t-il d'un air surexcité.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est la bonne voiture, affirma la jeune femme en redescendant un peu plus bas, à leurs côtés.

Le jeune asiatique se retint de la prendre dans ses bras en hurlant de joie, parce qu'ils étaient quand même au-dessus du sol et ne voulait pas vraiment tomber, il y avait aussi le fait que dans ce jardin, se trouvait très certainement un chien et pour finir, la police trainait toujours dans le quartier. Lentement, le petit groupe redescendit tant bien que mal des arbres. Enfin tant bien que mal car lorsque Thomas se laissa glisser sur une dernière branche, lui pourtant habile dérapa légèrement dessus à cause de l'humidité de la nuit qui était en train de s'installer et avait manqué de tomber. Ayant réussi à se rattraper sur une branche de la main gauche, il avait tout de même manqué de tomber sur Newt qui ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire silencieux, cette chute lui rappelant parfaitement bien celles dans le palais des glaces à la fête foraine.

Minho quant à lui s'était tourné vers eux en faisant un long « chuuuuut ! » avant de passer de nouveau devant la niche, y jetant un coup d'œil cette fois-ci, remarquant avec soulagement qu'elle était vide. Il se tourna vers Brenda et lui demanda de passer devant pour qu'elle leur indique le chemin à prendre s'ils voulaient récupérer la voiture. La jeune femme les dirigea donc à travers diverses rues sans un bruit, faisant parfois certains détours lorsque le bruit des sirènes semblait un peu s'approcher d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, la voiture semblait en parfait état et n'avait pas bougé.Mais ça, c'était en réalité normal, et Thomas le confirma en faisant une remarque :

\- Attendez, on est pas loin de la fête foraine là, non ?

Les autres regardèrent aux alentours, jusqu'à ce que, effectivement, Theresa remarque qu'en réalité, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la fête et cherchaient la voiture, elle se trouvait dans la rue suivante.

\- Non mais sérieusement Minho, t'as même pas été capable de mémoriser le nom de la rue où au moins te souvenir de où tu l'avais garée ? se blasa Newt, désespéré.

\- Vous pouvez parler, vous ne vous en souveniez pas plus que moi ! répliqua son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne nous as pas demandé, répliqua le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Minho allait répliquer à nouveau mais Thomas les coupa en disant de monter dans la voiture. Les deux autres grognèrent mais obtempérèrent, rejoignant Alby, Winston, Brenda et Theresa qui étaient déjà assis à les attendre. Le jeune asiatique se plaça derrière le volant et demanda alors qu'il mettait le contact :

\- Dites, où est-ce qu'on va, du coup ?

\- Pas chez moi en tout cas, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ma mère sur le dos dès que je rentrerais à cause de l'absence de la voiture…avoua Minho.

\- Pourquoi pas chez moi ? proposa Winston. Après tout mes parents travaillent de nuit, si on y reste un peu, ils ne sont pas obligés d'être au courant.

Les autres se consultèrent rapidement du regard avant d'accepter, c'était la meilleure idée, car il fallait bien avouer qu'aucun des lycéens n'avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui, même en voyant l'heure tardive, préférant rester ensembles.

La direction à prendre étant apparemment décidée, Minho prit le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre chez son ami, soulagé de ne croiser aucune voiture de police. Ils avaient sûrement abandonné les poursuites, et c'était tant mieux pour eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la bâtisse, Winston proposa au conducteur :

\- Gare-toi dans l'allée derrière, on ne sait jamais, si les flics avaient repéré la voiture ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre…

Minho acquiesça et suivit le conseil de son ami, avant que tout le monde ne descende et ne se dirige vers la maison.

\- Attention aux pots de fleurs… fit Winston.

\- Ouais bah je vois rien il fait tout noir ! contra Alby.

\- Il fait surtout très nuit espèce d'attardé. S'incrusta Minho.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'attardé, tocard de mes deux ?!

\- Fermez-là les abrutis, y'a des voisins autour, coupa Winston en sortant ses clés de sa poche.

Il déverrouilla l'entrée avant de les laisser passer. Après avoir caressé rapidement entre les barreaux le petit hamster de Winston dont la cage se trouvait sur un meuble près de l'entrée, ils montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, pendant qu'il faisait faire une visite rapide à Brenda pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop perdue par rapport aux autres, puis ensuite ils remontèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, pour tomber sur une scène pour le moins...inattendue.

A l'une des poutres de bois de sa chambre, qui se trouvait au dernier étage, était suspendu la tête en bas, nul autre que Newt, donc la capuche de son sweat retombait à moitié sur son crâne. Winston s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, la bouche grande ouverte, ignorant le glapissement de Brenda qui voulait savoir pourquoi il restait planté là comme un ahuri. Il avança finalement un peu pour la laisser passer et fixa le blond dont le visage était rouge à cause de l'afflux de sang dans son cerveau et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine même à l'envers, l'air imperturbable, tandis que Minho était planté devant lui, l'air très fier de son coup, avec Thomas, Theresa et Alby assis sur le lit, fixant leur ami avec compassion mais n'allant pas l'aider pour autant.

\- Mais enfin tu fous quoi Minho ?! s'exclama Winston, les yeux écarquillés. Et vous autres, aidez-le au lieu de le laisser comme ça !

\- Mais je veux savoir pourquoi Minho s'est jeté d'un coup sur Newt pour le suspendre par les pieds moi ! se plaignit Theresa en gonflant les joues, tandis qu'à côté Thomas et Alby ne pipaient mot mais n'en pensaient pas moins.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Minho qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant une pause de silence avant de s'exclamer théâtralement, une main sur le cœur et une paume vers le ciel, très mélodramatique :

\- Notre petit Newt est amoureux !

La bouche des six lycéens se décrocha d'un coup, il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une déclaration de ce genre…Newt le premier ! D'ailleurs, celui-ci jeta un regard sombre au jeune asiatique et répliqua du tac-au-tac :

\- Tu m'expliques ? Parce qu'on dirait que je l'apprends en même temps que les autres !

\- Ah là là, Newt, Newt…soupira Minho d'un air faussement désespéré. Ce n'est pas un crime tu sais !

\- Mais de quoi enfin j'aime aucune foutue gonzesse, décroche-moi de là sale tocard ! soupira le blond en commençant à remuer dans tous les sens, cette fois-ci l'air blasé.

C'est là que le blond sentit venir le coup en traitre de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci fit un petit sourire avant d'annoncer comme s'il s'agissait de la nouvelle de l'année, avec un air taquin :

\- Qui a dit que c'était une fille ?

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration. Newt manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, et instinctivement il ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers Thomas dont les yeux étaient posés sur lui, l'air étrangement intrigué par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Heureusement, Minho n'avait pas remarqué ça, occupé comme il était à hocher la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il était au courant de tout, les autres étant complètement ébahis.

\- Putain tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, ton cerveau de tocard débloque, décroche-moi plutôt ! s'écria Newt, l'air cette fois, énervé.

\- Moi je pense plutôt que j'ai raison vu que ta réaction est bien plus violente que juste avant…continua le jeune asiatique avec un sourire.

Le regard du blond suspendu s'étrécit davantage, et il murmura d'un ton particulièrement menaçant :

\- Détache-moi.

Minho ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, nullement intimidé par son ami, mais à ce moment-là Thomas décida d'intervenir et fit :

\- Arrêtez un peu.

Surpris que Thomas le coupe dans son élan, son ami se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec surprise s'avancer vers Newt. Il le détacha calmement, dénouant le pantalon appartenant à Winston qui était resté sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et dont le jeune asiatique c'était servi pour attacher son camarade. Pour que le blond ne tombe pas, Thomas le laissa s'appuyer sur son épaule un instant, avant de le faire glisser sur le sol comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait voulu faire descendre une fille d'un cheval…sauf que là, c'était Newt.

Ce dernier leva légèrement la tête et lui jeta un regard furtif, dans lequel dansait une étrange lueur de gêne, puis le remercia à voix haute.

Les cinq autres lycéens, qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène, étaient silencieux. Alby et Winston se fichaient complètement de la relation que pourraient peut-être avoir leurs amis, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, tant que tout allait bien tant mieux pour eux, Theresa avait les yeux brillants, trouvant cette scène carrément trop mignonne, et Brenda ne savait que penser, même si elle était un peu dans l'optique d'Alby et Winston, à savoir que s'il se passait quelque chose, tant mieux pour eux.

Newt se tourna finalement vers Minho, qui n'avait pas bougé, et demanda d'une voix un peu rancunière :

\- T'as quel âge sérieux ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour esquiver la question, gêné, mais au moins il avait sa réponse. Il était persuadé que Newt n'était pas indifférent en présence de Thomas. Et puis, ce dernier était le seul auquel le blond donnait un surnom étrangement mignon et personnel, « Tommy »…c'était louche, non ? Il savait bien que son ami était très intéressé par le brun, il était très observateur, tout le temps, faut dire que vu qu'il ne foutait rien en cours, après tout il n'avait que ça à faire. En tout cas, il fit un petit sourire au blond, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il s'en sortait, mais seulement pour cette fois.

\- Bon, mis à part cette petite plaisanterie de notre Minho national, est-ce qu'il y en a qui pourraient aller au salon ramener des coussins et la couverture trainant sur le canapé ? Il n'y a pas assez de place sur mon lit si on veut discuter confortablement, s'exclama Winston en allant se vautrer sur ce dernier.

\- J'y vais, se proposa Thomas en avançant vers l'escalier, suivit de Newt et Minho.

Les trois lycéens descendirent ensembles sans prononcer un seul mot après ce qu'il venait de se produire. Newt en voulait toujours à Minho et était persuadé que ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose, le jeune asiatique réfléchissait à comment tirer les vers du nez à son ami tandis Thomas ne disait rien, un peu surpris par la tension qui s'était installée.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré un bon tas de coussins et la couverture, ils s'avancèrent vers les escaliers pour remonter dans la chambre de leur ami où ils pouvaient entendre un écho de discussion, lorsque le drame se produisit.

Mis à part la chambre, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, pour ne pas alerter les voisins d'en voir à une telle heure, si bien que Minho ne vit pas quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le sol et sur lequel il marcha.

\- Eh les gars j'viens de marcher sur je sais pas quoi.

Newt et Thomas jetèrent un regard vers le sol, se disant qu'il devait s'agir d'un machin quelconque qui trainait, mais soudain le brun plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'exclama, choqué :

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?!

Le blond à ses côtés cligna des yeux en entendant ça, avant de s'écrouler de rire. Thomas se tourna vers lui, choqué, et Newt expliqua entre deux éclats de rire qu'il tentait de réprimer :

\- Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…c'est la phrase…

Et il se remit à rire en repensant à la phrase de Thomas, qui lui était toujours en mode choc.

\- Putain me dites pas que j'ai fait ça quand même…s'exclama Minho, choqué.

\- T'as marché dessus, mec… ? continua Thomas, qui ne s'en remettait pas.

\- Oui…

\- T'es pas sérieux putain ?! Winston va te détruire ! T'écarteler ! Te faire brûler vif, et finir par te tuer ! s'exclama Newt, remit de son ricanement.

\- Je sais…t'en a pas un autre ?!

\- Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Tu crois que j'en ai dans ma poche ?!

\- Bah j'sais pas moi…

\- Mais sérieusement…bordel de merde Minho, t'as tué Bébert !

Au prénom, Newt explosa à nouveau de rire, plié en deux. Il avait beau avoir sous les yeux, enfin même s'il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans le noir, le cadavre du hamster de leur ami, le nom de ce dernier dans une telle situation était en train de le perdre.

\- Mais comment il est arrivé là ?! Il avait dû mal fermer la porte de la cage…Et puis il faisait tout noir je pouvais pas le voir moi, je l'avais pas dans mon champ de vision ! expliqua Minho pour tenter de s'innocenter.

\- Et celui-là tu le veux dans ton champ de vision peut-être ?! questionna Newt en levant son poing, près à détruire son meilleur ami pour la connerie monumentale qu'il venait de faire.

\- P'tain on fait quoi ?! commença à paniquer Thomas, pendant que Minho ramassait le pauvre animal avec un air dégoûté.

Au même instant, Winston, qui les entendait rigoler depuis tout à l'heure, s'avança un peu et demanda, amusé :

\- Bah les mecs vous foutez quoi dans mon salon, avec Newt qui rigole comme un tocard depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Mais ta gueule, répliqua du tac-au-tac le blond, qui n'aimait pas se sentir visé, tandis que Thomas et Minho paniquaient, ne sachant que répondre.

Finalement, le jeune asiatique sut quoi dire mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire forcément quelque chose de bien !

\- Euh…je…on admirait Bébert ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à caresser l'animal.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers lui, lui jetant un regard absolument dégoûté. En voyant ça, Winston rigola et s'exclama :

\- Les gars c'est qu'un hamster, il ne va pas donner la gale à Minho !

\- Mais il est— commença Thomas.

\- Tout doux et tout mignon ! le coupa Minho.

Winston haussa les sourcils et fit remarquer, un peu surpris :

\- Eh, ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment ce caractère, Minho…

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'adore les petits animaux dans ce genre ! expliqua le jeune asiatique avec un sourire crispé.

Winston écarquilla un peu les yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Aahahahaha ! Putain les mecs la tête que vous faites ! C'est pas grave si Minho craque pour les petites bestioles, en plus Bébert est trop mignon !

\- Il est surtout— commença Newt.

\- A croquer, compléta Minho avec un sourire niais.

\- Nan, en fait je dirais qu'il est m—

\- M…marquant ! Oui, d'une beauté marquante ! s'exclama fièrement Minho, levant au ciel l'animal décédé.

\- Mais putain de merde ! s'énerva Thomas. Winston, ton hamster est m—

\- MAIS TA GUEULE ET JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS, IL EST MAGNIFIQUE, EXTRAORDINAIRE, FABULEUX !

Tout le monde regardait Minho comme s'il était devenu fou, même Theresa, Alby et Brenda qui venaient de les rejoindre. Mais le pire restait la tête de Winston.

\- Je ne savais pas que les hamsters te faisaient cet effet…fit-il, se retenant de s'étrangler de rire avec peine.

\- Oh non c'est normal avec moi !

\- Heuuu..ah bon ?

Thomas se mit à toussoter pendant que Minho recommençait à caresser l'animal avec un air sérieux, le brun s'exclamant alors :

\- Comment tu fais pour le prendre comme ça dans tes mains…

\- Bah je…AAAH PUTAIN !

Minho, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il caressait tout de même un hamster écrasé, le lâcha brusquement, s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon tandis que l'animal tombait sur le sol.

\- PUTAIN MAIS T'ES CON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! s'écria Winston en voyant son animal de compagnie tomber.

\- Nan mais tu sais mec c'est pas grave s'il vient de s'écraser par terre, fit Newt d'un ton pragmatique.

\- Tu débloques tocard ?! releva Winston en le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Ecoute Winston, coupa Thomas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Cet abruti de Minho a…

\- Il a quoi bordel ?!

\- Bah il a tué Bébert en lui marchant dessus, voilà !

Winston ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, sous le choc. Un silence c'était installé et les autres ne savaient pas trop quoi dire pour réconforter leur ami, spécialement Minho qui venait quand même de tuer l'animal au centre de la conversation (enfin plutôt actuellement sur le plancher…) lorsque leur ami s'exclama :

\- Minho, tu me dois un hamster, le MÊME que Bébert, compris ?

\- …

\- Au moins ça me fait ça de moins à m'occuper, avec cette bestiole, fit Winston.

\- Pardon ?! relevèrent les six autres, choqués.

\- Bah ouais, à la base il était à ma sœur qui est partie à la fac, on me l'a refilé du coup. Mais il chiait partout, puait la mort et fallait s'en occuper tout le temps, surtout le nourrir.

\- En gros j'ai grave culpabilisé pour rien, c'est ça ? releva Minho, désespéré.

\- Ouais bah ça peut pas te faire de mal, répliqua Newt, blasé.

\- Bon, donne-le moi, coupa Winston.

\- Hein, B—Bébert ? releva le jeune asiatique.

\- Bah oui, pas ta mère putain.

A ces mots, Thomas ne tint plus et explosa de rire, plié en deux d'un rire à moitié nerveux sur les bords. Il faut dire que la situation et l'heure tardive s'y prêtait.

\- Vous pensez que les flics sont partis ? questionna l'habitant des lieux.

\- Ouais, depuis un moment, répondit Theresa.

\- Et il est quelle heure ?

\- Pas loin de trois heures du mat', je crois…

\- Putain on va être des zombies demain…

\- On s'en fou on est en week-end, fit remarquer Minho.

\- Allez, suivez-moi.

Tout le monde écouta Winston, ils étaient las de cette histoire et voulaient en finir au plus vite, alors autant enterrer l'animal dès maintenant. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment à quoi pensait Winston…

\- Écrase-le.

\- Mais t'es dingue ?!

\- Je te dis de l'écraser merde !

Cinq lycéens étaient en train de regarder la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux avec ahurissement. Winston avait positionné Bébert sur la route, juste derrière la roue de l'espace de la mère de Minho que ce dernier avait déplacé, et lui demandait de l'écraser.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Mais bordel j'peux pas faire ça Winston ! s'écria le jeune asiatique.

\- Il est déjà mort je te signale, railla le concerné. Alors bouge ton cul, tocard, à moins que t'ai la trouille de faire un truc aussi facile ?

Minho ne répondit pas à la provocation, mais à la place monta dans la voiture et roula sur Bébert.

\- Eh bien voilà maintenant on croira qu'une voiture lui a roulé dessus. Même si c'est un peu le cas, s'exclama Winston, l'air satisfait. Maintenant ça vous dit qu'on aille enfin se poser dans ma chambre ?

Les six autres le regardèrent avec ahurissement avant de finalement le faire sans un mot, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Tout le monde retourna à l'intérieur. Récupérant les coussins et la couverture restés au pied de l'escalier, ils montèrent ce dernier et entreprirent de tous s'installer. Winston alluma rapidement son PC pour lancer une playlist de chansons sur Youtube et se jeta sur son lit avant de s'exclamer :

\- On fait quoi ?

Ce n'était pas la question à poser car la seconde suivante, Minho se redressait d'un bond avant de s'exclamer d'un air ravi :

\- Le jeu de la bouteille !

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, blasés.

\- On dirait le scénario type de fanfiction avec plus de fautes d'orthographe que de texte, écrite par une ado prépubère…marmonna Newt, blasé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? releva Theresa, qui n'avait rien compris.

\- Laisse tomber…soupira le blond.

\- De toute façon, on n'a que ça à faire, avoua Winston.

Il voulut aller se lever pour aller chercher une bouteille vide dans sa cuisine mais Minho ne lui en laissa pas le temps, attrapant le sac qu'il avait rempli dans le supermarché, il en ressortit une bière qu'il ouvrit avec facilité avant d'en boire quelques gorgées.

\- T'embête pas à descendre on va en vide une pour jouer.

Minho la fit ensuite passer à Newt qui but un peu même si ce n'était pas son truc et la fit passer, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde y ait eut droit et qu'elle soit vide. Elle fut ensuite disposée au milieu et Minho fut le premier à la faire tourner, tout content, ses camarades étaient légèrement blasés mais se disaient que ce pourrait tout de même être amusant.

La bouteille s'arrêta en premier sur Brenda. Décidant de commencer gentiment Minho demanda :

\- Raconte-nous la plus grande honte que tu aies jamais eue !

La jeune fille lâcha un léger rire, amusée.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la pire que j'ai eue, mais il y a quelques années, je me rappelle, c'était quand j'étais encore au collège, je venais d'arriver dans la cour comme d'habitude et c'est là que j'ai vu débarquer mon père.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Thomas tandis que Theresa qui connaissait déjà l'histoire, affichait un petit sourire sans dire un mot.

\- Il m'a sauté dessus pour me donner mon cahier de maths en disant que je l'avais oublié. Mais attends, ce n'est pas le pire, il avait oublié de s'habiller et était venu en pyjama !

\- Non sérieux ?!

\- Je te jure, la honte que je me suis tapée devant tout le monde !

Tout le monde ricana, personne n'aurait voulu se retrouver dans cette situation, c'était certain ! Brenda fit de nouveau tourner la bouteille posée sur le sol au centre de la chambre et celle-ci s'arrêta sur Alby. Elle réfléchit un instant puis dit finalement :

\- Tu n'as qu'à boire d'un coup une des bouteilles que Minho a récupérées dans le supermarché.

\- Heiiiin ?!Mais j'vais tomber raide moi ! se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- Quelle chochotte, rigola la jeune femme.

Finalement, Alby obtempéra et récupéra la bouteille tendue par Minho, qui affichait un sourire carnassier, et la descendit d'une traite. Il porta une main à son front et fit remarquer :

\- Ouuuuh j'me sens pas très bien…

Les autres rigolèrent tandis qu'il faisait tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta cette fois sur Newt, qui ne le sentait pas vraiment.

\- Newt, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Le blond lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il l'aurait parié ! Et puis vu que l'alcool montait déjà au cerveau d'Alby, la question était arrivée vite. Etonnamment, il ne se sentit pas gêné d'avouer avec un simple mot :

\- Oui.

\- AHAH J'LE SAVAIS ! s'écria Minho en se redressant d'un bond, levant les poings vers le plafond de la chambre, surexcité. C'est quiiiiii ?

Newt haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis fit remarquer avec un sourire :

\- C'est pas à toi de poser les questions, mais Alby. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est une à la fois.

\- Mais Newtyyyyy…fit Minho d'une voix larmoyante.

Le blond le regarda d'un air choqué et fit remarquer :

\- Arrête-moi ce surnom direct. T'as bu ou quoi ?

Il eut la réponse à sa question en voyant qu'il y avait déjà des bouteilles vides à l'endroit où se tenait son ami.

\- Ah je vois…soupira-t-il, blasé.

Il ignora les suppliques de son meilleur ami et fit tourner la bouteille, qui s'arrêta sur Thomas. Il réfléchit quelques instants, ses amis suspendus à ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande finalement :

\- Pourquoi tu as rompu avec ta copine, tu sais, il y a quelques mois ?

C'est qu'en réalité, il se posait vraiment la question, Thomas ne s'était pas vraiment étendu sur le sujet, il les avait juste mis au courant de cette rupture, mais le blond souhaitait en savoir plus. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et expliqua :

\- Bah en fait…elle piquait des crises quand je voulais sortir avec vous, et elle essayait de m'éloigner de vous tous et me garder pour elle toute seule…

\- Et donc, t'as préféré la quitter et rester avec nous, tes potes ? releva Newt, surpris.

\- Il faut croire, répondit Thomas, se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné.

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux. Pour Newt, même s'il n'allait pas l'avouer, et encore moins en présence des autres, cette nouvelle lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Thomas fit tourner la bouteille à son tour et ils continuèrent joyeusement la soirée après que Winston soit partit chercher de quoi grignoter dans le frigo de sa cuisine qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

Maison de Winston, près de cinq heures du matin.

Voilà plus d'une heure que nos sept lycéens s'amusaient à se poser des questions, et Minho s'était éclaté à proposer les bouteilles de son sac à quasiment tout le monde, si bien qu'ils étaient tous à moitié K.O, complètement éméchés, sauf Newt qui avait réussi à y échapper il ne savait comment, et était le seul encore sobre, n'ayant pas bu plus que nécessaire. Il se contentait donc de regarder ses amis qui partaient dans des délires chelous ou explosaient de rire sans raison, et il devait bien avouer que c'était amusant…il était d'ailleurs en train de se constituer un joli petit dossier à l'aide de l'appareil photo de son portable, lorsqu'il sursauta d'un seul coup en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Se tournant vers la personne, sa mâchoire se décrocha, et il glapit :

\- T—Tommy ?

Ce dernier venait de coller son torse dans son dos et avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, la tête glissée dans ce dernier.

\- Newty…souffla-t-il doucement.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se forçant à rester de marbre. Il avait beau savoir que son ami était complètement mort à cause de toutes les bouteilles que Minho lui avait faites boire (d'ailleurs il le retenait celui-là, c'était à cause de lui qu'il se trouvait dans une situation pareille !), il avait du mal à ignorer sa voix quand elle soufflait ce surnom de façon si…si…aaaargh voilà quoi ! Il tenta de se détacher de son ami en lui faisant remarquer :

\- T'es bourré Tommy, faut que tu te couches et que tu dormes je te jure.

\- Naaaan j'suis pas fatigué…je préfère être avec toi…

Le blond expira avec difficulté, sentant son cœur qui accélérait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Il commençait vraiment à avoir trop chaud de cette proximité et n'avait plus les idées très claires. Son ami se rendait-il seulement compte de l'effet qu'il était en train de lui faire ?! Non, sûrement pas, par contre lui était totalement conscient d'entendre son cœur qui battait à ses oreilles, le fait aussi qu'il était devenu écarlate. Le simple contact des bras nus de son meilleur ami contre son cou l'électrisait totalement, l'empêchant presque de respirer car à chaque mouvement, il sentait sa peau glisser contre la sienne. Il demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Tommy, lâche-moi…

\- Naaaan…répondit son ami.

Newt ferma un instant les yeux, Thomas devait vraiment arrêter de parler car à chaque fois, il sentait son souffle glisser sur lui, et si ça continuait comme ça il n'allait pas se retenir bien longtemps avant de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas et qu'il regretterait sûrement par la suite.

Parce que oui, il n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien pourquoi en ce moment même, sa respiration était devenue si difficile, son cœur si rapide, à en sortir de sa poitrine, ces bouffées de chaleur et surtout, cette envie irrépressible qui lui tiraillait le bas du ventre, celle de se retourner et d'attraper le visage de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Toutes ces sensations venaient du fait qu'il était désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami, il le savait, pas besoin d'être une lumière. Il s'en était rendu compte i peine quelques mois, lorsque Thomas leur avait annoncé qu'il était en couple avec une fille, en fait.

Il se rappelait de la première fois où le brun la leur avait présentée. A ce moment-là, lui avait senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement, comme pris dans un étau de fer, tout comme son estomac d'ailleurs, ses dents avaient crissées d'elles-mêmes, et il avait senti comme un tremblement dans ses mains, jusqu'au bout des doigts, et il avait fermé ses poings de toutes ses forces en se forçant à ne pas bouger, car il avait eu une irrésistible envie de frapper, de repousser la greluche suspendue au bras de son Thomas qui quémandait un baiser en tendant les lèvres avec un air aguicheur qu'il avait de suite détesté.

Il l'avait haïe pour y avoir droit, justement, alors que lui ne pouvait que les fixer d'un air impuissant. C'était sûrement à ce moment-là que Minho avait compris qu'il y avait anguille sous-roche, même s'il n'avait jamais réussi à le lui faire avouer, encore aujourd'hui, bien que ce n'était pas faute d'essayer.

Il avait pourtant essayé de se voiler la face au début, de se dire qu'il ne voulait juste pas partager son ami avec une fille, car ils auraient moins de sorties ensembles à s'amuser, mais il avait vite abandonné l'idée en remarquant qu'à chaque fois que cette grognasse embrassait son Tommy, il avait juste envie d'être à sa place, de la repousser de toutes ses forces, et de faire avouer au brun qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Alors, dieu qu'il avait été heureux en apprenant que Thomas avait rompu de lui-même ! C'était très certainement égoïste, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça.

Mais même une fois séparé de cette fille, Newt n'avait rien pu dire à Thomas. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, et que celui-ci ne veuille même pas qu'ils restent amis en cas de refus, plus que probable d'ailleurs. Alors il se taisait, et enfouissait ses sentiments du mieux qu'il pouvait, même si parfois ces derniers étaient bien trop visibles.

Il soupira légèrement à cela puis reporta son attention sur Thomas toujours suspendu à son cou, sauf que là, il y avait un changement, il était en train en train d'embrasser ce dernier et lorsque Newt s'en aperçu, un léger son passa la barrière de ses lèvres, qu'il ne put retenir. Thomas sembla prendre cela comme un encouragement car il glissa ensuite ses mains sous le t-shirt et le sweet que le blond n'avait pas quitté de la journée.

Le jeune homme se figea puis poussa de nouveau le brun, expliquant, légèrement haletant :

\- T'es vraiment bourré Tommy…tu sais quoi, j'vais te ramener chez toi ça vaut mieux.

\- Tu vas me laisser tout seul ?! s'étonna le brun d'une petite voix que son ami qualifia mentalement d'adorable.

Thomas se pencha un peu plus, à l'oreille du blond et lui murmura :

\- Si je te dis que je t'aime, tu restes ?

Newt retint son souffle et un léger frisson le parcourut, ses yeux se fermant à demi. Son ami ne savait pas à quel point il attendait ces mos venant de lui…sauf que bon, ça ne comptait pas, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. A la place, il tenta de ne plus réagir à Thomas, et se releva tant bien que mal, le soulevant par la suite.

Il avisa Minho, toujours une bouteille à la main mais parlant tout seul, les yeux dans le vide, en répétant :

\- Je suis un assassin de Bébert…je vais tuer tous les Bébert que je vais rencontrer…je suis maudit…mauuuuudiiiiiiit…

Newt dû se retenir d'exploser de rire en entendant la voix fantomatique qu'avait pris son ami pour dire ce dernier mot, et le tira vers lui, récupérant en même temps les clés. Il décida de laisser Winston ici, puisqu'après tout c'était chez lui, ainsi qu'Alby, endormi sur la couverture et un coussin dans un coin, puis récupéra aussi au passage Theresa et Brenda qui chantaient toutes les deux sur des chansons qu'elles écoutaient sur le PC de Winston, complètement éteintes elles-aussi, avec un tas de bouteilles sur le bureau.

Newt soupira et entraina ses quatre amis jusqu'à l'espace de la mère de Minho, sans oublier de refermer la porte de la maison pour glisser les clés dans la boite aux lettres. Il les installa dans la voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Cinq heures et demie. Wouaaah, une fois rentré, il allait dormir toute la journée ! Heureusement que c'était le week-end.

Après avoir mis le contact, Newt démarra puis se dirigea vers la maison la plus proche, celle des filles à qui l'air frais de dehors semblait avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans leurs esprits. Theresa parvint à le remercier tant bien que mal lorsqu'il les déposa devant chez elle, puis la brune traina son amie Brenda chez elle tandis que Newt allait maintenant en direction de chez Minho. C'était le mieux à faire, puisqu'il devrait lui rendre la voiture. Par contre, il allait devoir ramener Thomas à pied jusqu'à chez lui, heureusement qu'il habitait tout près.

Il aurait pu aussi le ramener avant Minho et dormir chez son meilleur ami sauf que bien évidemment, il n'y pensa qu'une fois devant chez le jeune asiatique, et c'était un peu tard. Il emmena donc celui-ci le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à sa chambre en essayant d'éviter de réveiller ses parents, puis rejoignit Thomas qu'il avait laissé dans la voiture sur le siège passager. Il gara cette dernière et sortit son ami de dedans, refermant à clé et les mettant encore une fois dans la boite aux lettres comme il l'avait fait chez Winston, avant de se diriger à pied vers la maison de Thomas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant cette dernière, il rougit un peu en pensant qu'il allait devoir le fouiller pour trouver les clés de sa maison. Il passa une main dans une poche, puis l'autre, lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun venait de se courber légèrement en sentant ses mains le fouiller. Newt s'arrêta net, gêné, et dût lui demander, incapable de continuer en voyant les réactions de son meilleur ami, plus que provocantes pour son pauvre cœur :

\- Tommy, où sont tes clés ?

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et les sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de les montrer à Newt, qui tenta de les attraper mais son ami les écarta.

\- Non tu ne les auras pas comme ça, rigola-t-il.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis ne put s'empêcher de rentrer dans le jeu de son ami en s'exclamant :

\- Ne me cherche pas Tommy où tu vas le regretter…

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un petit ricanement provocateur, si bien que le blond n'hésita même plus, il marmonna juste pour lui-même : « Tu l'auras voulu… » avant d'attraper la nuque de Thomas pour l'attirer à lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il savait bien que c'était mal de profiter de lui ainsi alors qu'il était complètement saoul, mais Newt était bien loin de s'en soucier pour l'instant. S'il avait su qu'une telle opportunité se présenterait un jour ! Tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas, pour une fois, il n'allait pas se priver, alors que son ami aurait très certainement tout oublié le lendemain, contrairement à lui, qui ne serait pas près d'oublier, loin de là !

Il sourit à cette pensée, ignorant son cœur qui était en train de l'assourdir, mordillant légèrement les lèvres de Thomas qui lâcha dans un soupir de bien-être :

\- Les clés…les voilà…

Newt l'ignora, restant collé à lui de cette manière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de se détacher par manque de souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le blond resta sous le choc en voyant celui embué de son ami qui semblait en vouloir plus. Il détourna les yeux, gêné, se rendant compte qu'il venait quand même de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, puis lui attrapa finalement le poignet après avoir pris les clés pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Connaissant la maison par cœur, Newt les fit grimper à l'étage, soutenant le brun qui ne tenait même plus debout, et arrivèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le blond l'allongea sur le lit, le recouvrant de sa couverture après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures.

Il l'observa un instant, attendri, puis se dirigea vers le canapé dans la chambre, sur lequel il s'écroula, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé devant l'entrée, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, se disant qu'il était loin d'oublier cet instant qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire.

A présent, il était sûr d'une chose, il ne pouvait plus se taire, il devait en parler à Thomas, quitte à essuyer un refus.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Eh voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, parce que bon là je commence à être fatiguée je vais aller me coucher, alors que j'aurais pu poster demain je suis trop gentille XD

Thomas : tu parles t'es trop pressée d'avoir des reviews pour attendre de poster.

Moi : hum...c'est vrai...x')

Alors que pensait vous du passage avec le hamster Bébert? sérieusement je me suis tuée, je me demande d'où ça m'est venu quand même une idée pareille! Bien sûr ne le prenez pas mal pour ce pauvre animal hein :) j'espère que vous avez aimé aussi ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite avec Thomas et Newt! :3

Le dernier chapitre de cette mini fic arrivera sûrement d'ici le week-end prochain, un peu de patience x) Il sera aussi sûrement plus long vu tout ce qu'il va s'y passer, là par contre on va repartir dans le wtf pour la suite, je vous le dit! :D concernant la taille des chapitres dire que ma première fic d'il y a deux ans devait faire environ 1000 mots par chapitre...c'est rien du tout! Maintenant je les fait entre 8 000 et plus...XDDD au lieu de tout bâcler dans un mini truc, il vaut mieux prendre son temps à faire un gros pavé pour que vous ayez de quoi lire, c'est ce que j'ai compris il y a quelques temps.

Bon allez j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me ferait super plaisir ! :D A la semaine prochaine! ~Hestia


	3. Épreuve trois : La séance de cinéma

Commentaire d'auteur :

*se pointe comme une fleur après presque deux ans et demi de pause sur cette fanfic et balance le dernier chapitre en mode random*

Coucou 8D /SBAF/ uuuuuh donc je jure que j'avais une excuse pour un tel temps d'attente ! En fait... bah non j'en ai pas xD Pour tout vous dire, fin 2015, j'ai subitement perdu tout intérêt pour ce fandom ? Sans nouveau contenu au niveau des films ( et je n'étais trop au courant pour les spin-off des bouquins, surtout la Braise, que je vais courir acheter et lire dans la semaine !) je n'étais plus motivée, d'autant plus que Le remède mortel a mit beaucoup de temps à sortir pour les raisons qu'on connait, donc voilà x)

Mais maintenant que j'ai vu le film il y a plus de deux semaines - et chialé comme un bébé à cause de Newt, j'avais beau avoir lu les livres j'étais pas prête bordel ! - mon amour pour ce ship et le fandom est revenu en flèche et je me suis motivée à écrire la fin de cette histoire !

Comme vous vous en doutez, avec autant de temps entre les deux premiers chapitres et le dernier, mon style a évolué, et les deux ne concordent plus vraiment, j'ai donc fait du mieux que je pouvais x) Je pense quand même que c'est un chapitre plutôt sympathique, quoique le Newtmas n'est pas très poussé finalement ! Mais je serai ravie de réécrire sur eux aussi vite que possible, alors si vous avez une idée en particulier que vous voudriez lire, dites-le moi ! :)

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture bande de tocards ! ;)

PS : je viens de finir ce chapitre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire, donc des petites fautes traînent sûrement :)

PS 2 : Je vous conseille très fortement de relire les 2 premiers chapitres tant que j'y pense, car vous avez dû quasiment tout oublier xD

* * *

 **Épreuve trois : La séance de cinéma**

Le lendemain, il était plus de midi passé lorsque Thomas se réveilla, avec la nette sensation de s'être fait rouler dessus par un camion. Grognant, il tenta de se redresser d'un geste faible, ignorant son début de migraine et fronçant le nez en sentant ses vêtements de la veille qui puaient l'alcool, cherchant son téléphone des yeux pour vérifier l'heure exacte. Néanmoins, s'il ne trouva pas le smartphone, il remarqua aussitôt la présence de Newt, endormi sur le canapé de sa chambre.

Hébété, il fixa le blond en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il faisait ici - et pourquoi il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la veille après ce jeu de la bouteille stupide. Soupirant, il secoua légèrement la tête. La soirée avait été un vrai bordel, à commencer par ce fou de forain et ses chiens, sans compter leur petite virée dans un supermarché en pleine nuit, qui s'était fini chez Winston avec une galette de hamster et un peu trop d'alcool pour leur propre bien.

Se redressant finalement en position assise, un long grognement lui échappa et il se passa une main sur le visage, espérant vainement se réveiller un peu, remarquant que ses bruits avaient fini par tirer son meilleur ami du sommeil, qui commençait à bouger à son tour, se relevant un peu, faisant glisser la couverture qu'il avait dû trouver dans l'armoire de Thomas et dans laquelle il s'était tant bien que mal enroulé. Le brun fixa un instant son camarade qui avait l'air adorable, ainsi mal réveillé, les cheveux blonds décoiffés et le regard plissé de mécontentement à cause du soleil qui osait passer par la fenêtre jusqu'à lui.

\- Hey Newt, souffla-t-il avec un sourire - pas trop grand non plus,car cela tirait sur ses joues et sa peau fatiguée, mais l'idée était là.

Son camarade se retourna presque brusquement vers lui, échappant un bruit douloureux lorsque ses os craquèrent en même temps et il le dévisagea, honnêtement choqué. Fronçant les sourcils, Thomas fit un effort pour se lever, ignorant son pas encore chaloupé pour avancer jusqu'à lui, posant une main sur son épaule avant de demander, l'air concerné :

\- Hey, ça va mon pote ? T'es tout pâle.

\- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète, répondit le blond en repoussant sa main un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire, se frottant les yeux avant de reporter son regard sur lui, le dévisageant un long moment pour finir par demander : Tu te souviens de quoi de la soirée d'hier ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils une seconde fois, se demandant pourquoi il posait une telle question à peine réveillée. Posant une main sur son front, il s'assit à côté du blond sur le canapé qui s'était décalé pour lui faire une place, et répondit :

\- Je me souviens du parc d'attraction, du supermarché, de Bébert que Minho a écrasé comme un con, je me souviens aussi du fou rire merdique que t'as eu à ce moment-là-

\- Je t'emmerde, répondit simplement Newt avec un sourire au coin des lèvres malgré tout.

\- Je me rappelle aussi qu'on a finit la soirée chez Winston et que Minho a voulut qu'on fasse le jeu de la bouteille comme le grand tocard qu'il est, mais... c'est tout. Je sais même pas comment on est arrivés jusqu'à chez moi, termina le brun en plaisantant.

\- J'ai laissé Alby chez Winston, et j'ai pris l'Espace pour ramener les filles chez Theresa, Minho chez lui avec sa voiture, et je t'ai traîné jusqu'à chez toi, expliqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

Newt semblait étrangement calme, voir même peiné sans que Thomas ne comprenne pourquoi. Le blond quant à lui ne savait pas s'il était soulagé que son ami ne se souvienne pas du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, ou agacé car cela lui aurait au moins évité l'atroce déclaration qu'il s'était convaincu de faire.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? insista Thomas, l'air inquiet. Je te jure, tu as une de ces têtes...

\- Je vais très bien, Tommy, soupira le blond en roulant des yeux. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été le seul responsable à ne pas me rendre malade à me gaver d'alcool ?

S'arrêtant un instant, un sourire moqueur prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ajoutait, le poussant un peu plus loin de lui sur le canapé :

\- D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, tocard, tu empestes l'alcool.

Thomas grogna à la remarque et le poussa à son tour d'un coup d'épaule comme un enfant de trois ans qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait puis le remercia tout de même, se levant pour aller récupérer des vêtements propres puis fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Aussitôt qu'il eut quitté la pièce, la pression qui pesait sur les épaules de Newt se relâcha et il s'autorisa un lourd soupir, l'air las. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec Thomas, et cela le déprimait. Au moins avait-il eut droit à un baiser, très certainement le seul qu'il aurait jamais de celui dont il était amoureux - l'un de ses meilleurs amis, bon sang.

Bien décidé à ne pas penser à tout ça pour le moment, il se leva pour de bon et se mit en quête de son téléphone à son tour pour prendre des nouvelles de ses imbéciles d'amis.

* * *

Lorsque Thomas revint de la douche un quart d'heure plus tard, Newt était concentré sur son téléphone, échangeant des SMS avec Minho qui ne semblait pas tout à fait remis de leur soirée de la veille, vu ses messages qui semblaient écrits avec les pieds.

\- Je t'ai trouvé de l'aspirine dans la salle de bains d'en bas, fit le blond sans relever le visage de l'écran, concentré.

Un léger bruit échappa de la bouche du brun, amusé, alors qu'il avançait vers son bureau couvert de cours qu'il ne relisait jamais, où se trouvait un verre d'eau ainsi que les cachets salvateurs pour son mal de tête.

\- Tu connais vraiment les lieux comme si tu étais chez toi, souffla le brun.

Newt releva la tête à ces mots, le dévisageant un court instant en silence avant de finir par demander :

\- Est-ce que c'est un problème ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, répondit aussitôt son meilleur ami, lui adressant un sourire flamboyant.

Attrapant un sweat propre qui traînait pour le passer par-dessus son t-shirt, il ajouta :

\- L'endroit où tu habites est comme une deuxième maison pour moi aussi, après tout.

Le blond le fixa, plus touché qu'il n'aurait osé l'avouer à ces mots, et finit par sourire malgré tout. Abandonnant son téléphone sur le bord du canapé, il se leva et s'exclama :

\- Cela ne te dérangera pas que je me serve de _ma_ douche, dans ce cas.

\- Ne reste pas dix ans sous l'eau, ce n'est pas moi qui paie.

\- Moi non plus, ricana Newt en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents sont absents tout le week-end que tu peux faire n'importe quoi ! répliqua Thomas dans un rire, qui fut royalement ignoré.

Souriant, il retourna à son aspirine qu'il prit avec le verre d'eau qu'il vida d'un trait, assoiffé. Repérant enfin son téléphone posé sur une étagère couverte de comics - il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir laissé ici, mais peu importe - il l'attrapa, remarquant le nombre affolant de messages de Minho et des autres qui, bien qu'encore un peu torchés, semblaient s'être décidés à le harceler. Lisant les plus récents de son meilleur ami, il sourit légèrement et se râcla la gorge avant de s'exclamer en direction de la salle de bain où il entendait le bruit de l'eau s'écouler :

\- Newt, on a rencart avec les tocards au cinéma dans une demie-heure, bouge-toi !

De l'autre côté de la porte, le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se frappa le front sur le carrelage de désespoir - ce qui n'arrangeait absolument pas son début de mal de crâne, qu'on se le dise - lui qui avait prévu de parler plus sérieusement avec Thomas aujourd'hui, tant qu'il avait le courage... il semblait qu'il allait encore devoir repousser cela. A croire que tout le monde était contre lui, et il ne savait pas quoi faire contre ça.

\- On a même pas eu le temps de manger ! s'exclama le blond d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre par dessus le jet d'eau.

\- Si je mange, je vais vomir, se contenta de lui faire remarquer Thomas, moqueur.

Le lycéen grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, souhaitant lui rappeler que lui n'avait pas bu et que par conséquent, il avait les crocs, mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer son avis et il du se dépêcher de se préparer avant de voir le brun entrer comme un fou furieux pour le traîner jusqu'au cinéma sans même lui laisser le temps de s'habiller.

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, les deux lycéens se trouvaient donc au cinéma du coin, et malgré les menaces de Minho pour qu'ils arrivent tous les deux à l'heure, c'était lui qui n'était pas là. Soufflant d'agacement, Newt faisait les cent pas, consultant l'heure sur son téléphone beaucoup trop de fois en l'espace de quelques minutes.

\- Il se fiche de nous, ce tocard ! grogna-t-il en s'arrêtant finalement, son pied commençant à taper sur le sol d'un geste frustré.

Thomas allait ajouter quelque chose mais un soudain bruit de klaxon lui coupa la parole et il releva les yeux vers l'espace de la mère de Minho, avec ce dernier derrière le volant, leur faisant de grands gestes stupides avant d'aller se garer sur le parking.

\- Il m'épuise, se contenta de faire remarquer le blond, le nez plissé - geste que Thomas ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

Ils attendirent deux minute supplémentaires avant de voir leur meilleur ami arriver, suivi de toute la troupe de la veille.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tout le monde viendrait, constata Thomas en rendant son accolade à Minho. C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard ?

\- Je ne suis jamais en retard, toujours pile à l'heure ! protesta son ami avec mauvaise foi, lui arrachant un sourire moqueur.

Newt ignora leur discussion, saluant simplement Theresa, Brenda, Alby et Winston qui semblaient décidés à être de nouveau de la partie en ce samedi matin - et la moitié d'entre eux avaient encore des tronches de déterrés, comme quoi, on ne décuvait pas en l'espace d'une nuit aussi miraculeusement que Thomas, apparemment.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit ce qu'on venait voir, reprocha soudainement le blond vers l'asiatique, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Son ami lui adressa un large sourire et s'exclama, tout excité :

\- On va voir l' _Attaque des requins zombies_ !

Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux, jetant un coup d'oeil à Thomas qui pouffait dans son coin, et il lâcha, désespéré :

\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce navet encore ? T'as vraiment des goûts approximatifs mon pauvre Minho.

\- Hey, toi aussi t'aimes des trucs bizarres, c'est pas pour ça que je critique ! répliqua son meilleur ami d'un air moqueur, jetant un regard en coin vers Thomas que Newt ne manqua pas, lui arrachant une grimace discrète.

Minho l'avait bien attaché la tête en bas la veille pour savoir sur qui il avait craqué, en vain, mais il semblait malheureusement que la nuit - ou la cuite qu'il avait prit - venait de lui ouvrir les yeux, vu le regard plus que significatif qu'il venait de poser sur leur ami totalement ignorant de la discussion, papotant avec les autres du film qu'ils allaient voir. Serrant les dents, le blond attrapa le bras de Minho et souffla près de son oreille :

\- Pas un mot.

\- Je suis une tombe ! répliqua son camarade en faisant mine de fermer sa bouche comme une fermeture, son regard continuant de pétiller de malice lui arrachant un soupir las.

Posant les mains sur les hanches, il se tourna vers les autres et s'exclama :

\- Bon, on va voir ce truc avant que je ne décide de rentrer chez moi au lieu de payer dix balles pour un navet !

\- Rooooh, détends-toi un peu Newt, c'est juste pour passer du temps ensembles, protesta Winston en cherchant un billet dans ses poches pour payer sa place.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit le concerné, peu convaincu. Maintenant, on va payer nos places avant de louper le début.

Après avoir piqué un sprint comme des idiots pour payer leurs tickets et arriver pendant les publicités - Thomas et Minho aimaient bien voir les bandes annonces qui passaient avant le début du film - ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle du fameux film.

\- Yes, ça a pas encore commencé, s'exclama Thomas d'un air surexcité.

\- Tu crois qu'on va voir la bande annonce de- commença Minho avant de se prendre les pieds dans une marche pour monter vers le haut de la salle, le faisant s'écraser sur Winston ainsi que les sièges, leur arrachant un grognement de douleur collectif.

\- Oh mon dieu, regardez-moi ces tocards ! commenta Alby en se frappant le front, désespéré.

\- Faut arrêter de boire, les gars ! renchérit Theresa, morte de rire.

\- Tu peux parler, t'étais aussi saoule que nous hier ! protesta la voix étouffée de Winston, qui se débattait actuellement avec l'asiatique pour éviter de mourir écraser sous ce dernier.

\- Oui bah moi j'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on roule sur mon hamster mort ! répliqua la brune, hésitant encore entre l'agacement et le fou rire, les lèvres tordues d'un air amusé.

\- Non mais je te signale que-

\- Arrêtez, tout le monde nous regarde ! protesta Brenda d'un air gêné.

En effet, tous les gens déjà présents dans la salle fixaient le groupe de sept amis d'un œil franchement surpris, lorsque ce n'était pas complètement mauvais ou méprisant.

\- J'en peux plus de ces boulets... marmonna Newt, désespéré, et à deux doigts d'aller se jeter du toit le plus proche - il détestait se faire remarquer ainsi.

\- Vous avez quoi à nous regarder avec vos airs de hamster morts ? braya Minho en se redressant, cherchant à intimider tout le monde.

Le blond se contenta de lui donner un coup derrière le crâne pour l'obliger à se taire et à avancer, roulant lourdement des yeux, souriant en coin tout de même en remarquant à quel point Thomas semblait sur le point de s'écrouler de rire face au ridicule d'une telle situation.

Soupirant, Alby parcourut la salle du regard avant de désigner un coin vers le haut :

\- Là-bas, il y a de la place pour nous tous !

L'écoutant, ils grimpèrent jusqu'en haut, Newt le premier, qui s'installa au bout de la file pour être tranquille. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait en voyant Thomas s'installer à sa droite, qui fut suivit de Minho, les deux filles et pour finir, Alby et Winston, tous gentiment alignés - et à peut près calmés.

Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas encore de bande annonce à regarder, et que les lumières étaient toujours allumé - encore heureux d'ailleurs, sinon ils ne seraient jamais arrivés entiers jusqu'à leurs places - il commencèrent à discuter à voix plus ou moins basse. Pour une fois, c'était même les deux seules filles du groupe qui faisaient le plus de bruit, apparemment en désaccord - sous les regards amusés du reste de la troupe qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, s'offusquait Theresa en roulant des yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Brenda en relevant le menton.

\- Mais enfin, comment peux-tu préférer Steve Harrisson à Mark Gresby ? répliqua son amie en levant les bras au ciel, totalement désespérée.

\- Il a énormément de charisme, rétorqua Brenda.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Dans tous ses films, il passe son temps à coucher partout, il ferait mieux de jouer dans du X !

\- En même temps il peut se le permettre, il est vraiment trop beau ! Alors que ton Mark là, je vois pas pourquoi on lui donne d'autres rôles que celui d'agent d'entretien !

Theresa lui jeta un regard absolument outré, sous celui éberlué de leurs camarades, avant de répondre :

\- C'est une blague ? On en parle du film où ce Steve savait juste pas jouer et avait aucune expression sur le visage ? Même en étant beau il ressemblait à un poisson mort !

\- Mark aussi ne sait pas jouer !

\- Non, ce sont juste des rôles difficiles à jouer qu'il parvient à décrocher, et il s'en sort à mervei-

\- Excusez-moi...

Brenda et Theresa se tournèrent d'un bond vers la personne qui venait de les interpeller. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme dans la rangée juste devant eux, d'environ leur âge, voir un peu plus jeune, un regard d'un vert saisissant ainsi que le visage encadré de jolies boucles rousses. Les deux amies s'attendaient à se faire engueuler pour parler si fort depuis le début, mais la rousse s'exclama seulement d'une voix calme :

\- Steve a beaucoup de charisme.

Brenda se redressa d'un bond sur son siège, lâchant un « AHAH ! « de victoire, désignant Theresa pour se foutre d'elle, cette dernière prenant un air absolument scandalisé.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, intervint une autre fille sortie de nulle part, les faisant sursauter.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toutes les filles du coin ayant entendu la discussion commencent à s'en mêler, défendant leur acteur favori, en disant que ce serait lui le meilleur dans le film qu'ils allaient voir - car oui, les deux acteurs en question se trouvaient dans le prétendument navet de Newt.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la gente féminine de la salle de cinéma avait commencé à argumenter sous les regards désespérés des garçons - et surtout de Newt, qui pensait à s'étouffer avec sa propre écharpe.

\- Non, c'est Steve le meilleur. Il a joué dans _Tempête sur la côte_ !

\- Ce film était une vraie bouse !

\- Mais pas du tout ! Steve est si beau dedans, si courageux...

\- Mark est bien meilleur dans tous ses films ! Et lui, il est pas mort dans son dernier film !

\- Steve est pas vraiment mort ! C'est que son personnage, et puis l'histoire était bien comme ça !

\- Tu parles ! De toute façon le débat ne devrait même pas exister ! Mark est le plus beau, c'est un blond avec de superbes yeux bleus après tout-

\- Et Steve, il est brun avec des yeux verts. Verts ! Mark ne peut pas lutter face à ça !

\- Je suis bien d'accord !

\- T'es d'accord avec tout le monde toi de toute manière !

\- Elle a raison, espèce de lèche-cul !

\- T'as un foutu problème ? C'est pas ma faute si t'as aucun goût en matière d'homme, ma pauvre petite !

\- Tu vas calmer ton air condescendant déjà, je suis pas ta pote !

\- Encore heureux, avec quelqu'un qui préfère un acteur comme Mark Gresby !

\- Et puis ils sont tous les deux magnifiques, d'accord ? Mais Steve reste le meilleur.

\- Euh chérie, tu pourrais arrêter ce débat et revenir à ta place ? intervint soudain le petit ami d'une blonde, avançant jusqu'à elle.

\- Tais-toi Allan, laisse-moi défendre Steve et retourne à ta place !

\- Y'en a que pour ton Steve, là !

\- Eh bah retourne à ta place, je t'ai rien demandé !

Dépité, le petit ami de la blonde retourna à se place, se demandant s'il devait être furieux ou juste désespéré - Newt lui aurait bien conseillé de changer de copine, mais bon...

\- Mark reste le meilleur !

\- Mon dieu ! FAUX !

Toutes les filles dans la salle étaient en train de se crier dessus, certaines en venant aux mains - le seul côté positif dans l'histoire, c'est que Theresa et Brenda semblaient être miraculeusement du même côté malgré leurs différents, tirant sur les cheveux d'une grande blonde pour une raison quelconque. On ne s'entendait plus penser, et au bout d'un moment, ce fut Newt qui craqua, se redressant brusquement de son siège pour se mettre debout et hurler :

\- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! s'écria-t-il. STEVE ET MARK SONT TOUS LES DEUX DES ACTEURS COMME LES AUTRES, JOUANT DANS CE FOUTU NAVET QU'ON VA REGARDER ! DONC VOUS VOUS CALMEZ ! SI VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT SAVOIR LEQUEL EST LE MEILLEUR, ATTENDEZ LA FIN DU FILM !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il se rassit brusquement, l'air aussi furieux que boudeur, les bras croisés, alors que Minho et Thomas étouffaient leur fou rire comme deux idiots. Les filles quant à elles finirent par acquiescer faiblement, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation et la manière dont tout avait déraillé, et tout le monde retourna un peu plus calmement à sa place. L'un des petits-amis d'une des filles sembla vouloir aller embrasser Newt en guise de remerciement mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, et tout le monde se calma pour de bon.

Brenda et Theresa avaient relevé la tête d'un air fier, comme si elles ne venaient pas de se battre avec d'autres filles comme des chiffonnières, pendant qu'Alby et Winston, qui s'étaient retrouvés coincés entre deux feux - et avaient vu leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux, bordel ! - soupiraient de soulagement, avant de les fixer d'un air complètement sidéré.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour survivre à ça alors que j'ai encore la tête dans le cul depuis la veille ? gémit Minho d'un air dramatique, s'étalant sur Thomas dans de grands gestes ridicules.

Son camarade le poussa, nullement affecté par ses réactions stupides dont il avait l'habitude depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, soupira soudain Winston d'un air désespéré. Se battre pour deux pauvres acteurs ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua Theresa en lui flanquant un coup de coude sans scrupule, lui arrachant un couinement peu viril.

\- Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, intervint Brenda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, toi ? râla sa camarade.

\- Eh bien, ça, fit son amie en pointant du doigt un nouvel arrivant dans la salle.

\- Je rêve où c'est Gally ?! intervint Thomas, se redressant brusquement de manière pas discrète, vite suivi de Minho.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce blaireau fait là ? gémit le brun d'un air horrifié.

Newt lui appuya sur le crâne, l'obligeant à plonger le nez dans son pot de pop-corn, chuchotant furieusement :

\- Continue à brayer comme ça Tommy, et ce blaireau va venir s'asseoir ici pour nous faire chier !

Levant la tête pendant qu'il étouffait joyeusement son brun dans le pop-corn, il murmura aux autres :

\- Faut pas qu'il nous voit !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les cinq autres fassent les autruches et plongent sous leurs sièges de manière pas discrète, les faisant ricaner comme des débiles. Ils n'avaient pas peur de Gally, loin de là - Minho se faisait généralement un malin plaisir à le rembarrer - mais ce con était capable de venir s'asseoir avec eux juste pour les saouler durant tout le film, et il n'y avait aucun autre endroit pour être installés à sept, ils ne pourraient donc pas changer de place si ça venait à arriver.

Heureusement, leur camarade de classe tant détesté ne les remarqua pas et s'installa seul à une place vers le devant de la salle. Newt laissa Thomas émerger de son pop-corn, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Le brun se plaignit légèrement, lui jetant un regard faussement choqué avant de s'exclamer, faisant de grands gestes stupides comme Minho quelques minutes plus tôt :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais à ce point te débarrasser de moi ! Tu me brises le cœur !

Le blond se contenta de lui adresser une grimace moqueuse en guise de réponse, lui flanquant un coup de coude. Thomas allait rajouter quelque chose mais les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement - faisant râler le brun ainsi que l'asiatique, qui avec cette bagarre de filles n'avaient pas pu voir les bandes-annonces.

Une fois que tout le monde chuchota à tout le monde de se taire, et à Theresa et Brenda d'arrêter de baver en pensant à Steve Harrisson et Mark Gresby, ils purent enfin se concentrer sur le film.

* * *

« - Je sais ce que c'est... ce sont... ce sont..., commença le personnage joué par Steve.

\- Des requins zombies ! répliqua un autre acteur, horrifié. »

\- Mon dieu, quel navet, murmura Newt à mi-voix, recevant un « CHUT ! » vengeur de la part de quelqu'un juste derrière, lui arrachant un grognement agacé avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le film, et tenter d'ignorer la présence si proche de Thomas, juste sur sa droite et dans ce noir complet.

D'autant plus que son ami s'était appuyé sur son accoudoir gauche, le visage au creux de sa main, concentré sur l'écran - lorsqu'il ne rigolait pas à cause des répliques stupides du film, et croyez en Newt, elles étaient putain de nombreuses - et qu'il était par conséquent très proche de lui, si bien que le blond pouvait presque sentir son parfum, les doigts à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux à l'air soyeux, s'il levait la main pour les toucher. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il fixa l'écran pour oublier Thomas.

« - Que va-t-on devenir ?! criait avec désespoir une rousse plantureuse d'un air surjoué, l'air du stéréotype parfait sur pattes.

\- Ne craint rien, je te protégerai de ces requins zombies, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! s'exclama celui que jouait Mark, à fond dans son - ridicule - rôle. »

\- Sinon, vous pouvez aussi sortir de l'eau, ça vous évitera qu'ils vous bouffent... maugréa Newt.

\- CHUT ! fit de nouveau quelqu'un dans son dos - et bordel, il avait quand même le droit de faire des remarques ! Pas sa faute si le film était nul et que ses crétins de potes voulaient le voir juste pour se taper des barres. D'ailleurs, cela semblait être réussi, en entendant les ricanements des six autres - des fois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il traînait avec des fous pareils.

« - Oh mon dieu, j'ai si peur...

\- Surtout reste ici, je vais aller voir en éclaireur.

\- D'accord... »

La seconde suivante, un hurlement strident traversait la salle.

* * *

\- JE N'IRAI PLUS JAMAIS AU CINÉMA AVEC VOUS ! braya Newt en sortant en trombe de la salle, poussant rageusement les portes avant de se prendre la lumière en pleine figure.

Plissant les yeux, commençant à insulter le soleil, le ciel et à peut-près toute la planète et ses amis avec, il continua tout de même de marcher, alors qu'un Thomas mort de rire essayait de le rattraper sans succès, bien trop occupé à se tenir les côtes et ne pas tomber avec un Minho affalé sur lui, tout aussi écroulé de rire. Faire peur à Newt en se jetant brusquement sur lui à un moment clé vers la fin du film avait été très amusant, mais le lycéen semblait trouver ça beaucoup moins drôle qu'eux.

Un peu plus loin derrière, Theresa était accrochée au pauvre Winston et avait un teint cadavérique, balbutiant :

\- Je suis sûre que tous les animaux sont des zombies... c'est la fin...

\- Tes', tu voudrais pas me lâcher ? tenta le garçon. Je sens plus mon bras, là...

\- Nan, je peux pas... c'était terrifiant, tu dois me protéger des zombies...

Encore plus loin derrière, Brenda et Alby regardait tout ce petit monde avec désespoir, à la limite du burn-out.

\- Qui m'a collé des boulets comme ça ? murmura le grand noir d'un air las - il semblait à deux doigts de s'asseoir au milieu du cinéma et de fondre en larmes en appelant sa mère.

Finalement, ils rejoignirent Thomas et Minho qui semblaient calmés, et parlaient du film avec animation :

\- ...et le moment où le gars se fait arracher la jambe par un requin zombie, c'était juste énorme ! fit l'asiatique, trépignant sur place.

\- C'était cool c'est sûr, il y avait du sang partout ! Mais mec, le mieux c'est quand il commence à se transformer en zombie bizarre et à bouffer sa copine rousse ! rajouta Thomas, agitant les bras dans tous les sens pour illustrer ses propos, manquant de rendre borgne Brenda par la même occasion.

\- Vous êtes immondes, souffla Newt à ses deux meilleurs amis - après avoir fini de crier et être revenu auprès de son groupe d'amis, évidemment.

\- Mark... souffla Theresa, l'air totalement sous le choc - et semblant avoir enfin lâché ce pauvre Winston qui s'était enfui en courant vers Alby, ignorant sa fierté partie en miettes.

\- On est pas immondes Newty, c'était juste trop drôle comme scène ! positiva Minho en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, qui le poussa sans hésiter, le fusillant d'un regard noir pas convaincant.

\- Euh, Theresa, t'es sûre que ça ? demanda alors Brenda à son amie.

\- Non...

Choquée, sa meilleure amie posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la fixant avec inquiétude, pensant qu'elle était sur le point de faire un malaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je...

\- Tu manques d'air, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non ! Je... Mark...

\- Quoi ?

\- Mark ! Mark meurt dans le film ! Ils l'ont fait les cons ! Ils l'ont tué ! s'écria finalement Theresa, semblant avoir enfin retrouvé son souffle.

\- Attends, quoi ? demanda encore Brenda, totalement paumée.

Theresa s'écarta d'elle d'un coup d'épaule, prenant une grande inspiration avant de s'agiter dans tous les sens, se mettant à hurler comme une forcenée :

\- ILS ONT TUÉ MARK ! MARK EST MORT !

Son amie la fixait avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était totalement folle, avant de jeter un regard en direction des garçons du groupe pour voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider à gérer cette dangereuse psychopathe.

\- C'est son personnage qui est mort, Theresa, par l'acteur, fit-elle finalement d'un air calme, en voyant qu'aucun de leurs amis ne comptaient l'aider - bande de faux frères, tiens !

\- Mais ça veut dire... que c'est Steve le meilleur ! Non ! Je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter ! s'écria la brune d'un air dramatique digne de Minho - et il fallait en vouloir pour en arriver à son niveau.

\- Theresa, je te signale que Steve meurt aussi.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence, durant laquelle tout le petit groupe fixa le visage de Theresa d'un air intrigué.

\- AH MAIS OUI ! hurla-t-elle finalement, l'air surexcitée. ILS ONT PENSÉ À TUER STEVE AUSSI ! JE LES AIME !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se mit à sautiller sur place - pendant que Newt cherchait un lampadaire pour se pendre avec son écharpe, et Thomas ainsi que Minho commençaient eux aussi à trouver l'idée du blond plutôt _intéressante,_ et se demandaient si leur ami accepterait de leur prêter un petit bout d'écharpe pour en finir.

Tout à sa joie intérieure - enfin, plutôt extérieure, vu comment elle criait et sautait partout - elle se fit brusquement arrêter par une dame assez grande, une brune à l'air sévère qui se planta soudainement devant elle et la dévisagea de bas en haut.

\- Euh … un problème ? murmura Theresa.

\- Autre le fait que vous venez de spoiler le film _DE TOUTE LA FILE D'ATTENTE_ ?! NON, À PART ÇA JE NE VOIS PAS ! hurla la brune, l'air furieuse.

\- Oh... souffla la lycéenne, sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

\- ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ À DIRE ?!

La brune commença à secouer Theresa dans tous les sens, sous les regards de ses amis - qui ne firent pas le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide - avant de repartir d'un pas furieux. Un peu plus loin, Thomas et Minho avaient fini par avoir des remords et tentaient d'empêcher Newt d'en finir en se pendant avec son écharpe, et l'asiatique finit par s'exclamer :

\- On va manger ?! J'ai faim !

Ces paroles eurent pour effet d'arrêter le bazar que faisait tout le groupe, et tout le monde fixa Minho d'un air tout d'un coup plus intéressé.

\- C'est vrai que vu l'heure à laquelle on s'est tous levés, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal, constata Alby.

\- Fast-food ? renchérit Thomas.

\- On va quand même pas se faire un McDo à presque seize heures de l'après midi ? protesta faiblement Brenda, qui fut totalement ignorée, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait avec enthousiasme jusqu'à l'Espace de Minho, bien décidés à se remplir l'estomac.

* * *

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement Theresa en se plantant devant l'employée du fast-food, qui lui répondit avec le même enthousiasme. Alors, je voudrais commander pour sept person-

\- N'oublie pas le hamburger extra bacon ! répéta Winston pour au moins la dixième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

La brune se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir et répliqua :

\- Tu la fermes, oui ?! Alors, un extra bacon, un double cheese, un wrap au poulet, et euh...

Pendant que Theresa tentait tant bien que mal de finir la commande, heureusement aidée d'Alby, Newt tentait de gérer les salles gosses qu'étaient ses amis, les traînant à une table où ils auraient tous une place. En profitant pour s'installer à côté de Thomas, il finit par soupirer d'un air soulagé une fois assit - la journée avait beau avoir débuté à près de midi, il était déjà épuisé.

\- Fatigué, Newty ? questionna Minho avec un sourire trop grand pour être honnête.

Le blond le fixa d'un air suspicieux, le dévisageant en se demandant quel était le piège qui se cachait derrière son sourire, et finit par répondre, les yeux plissés :

\- Ouais un peu, il faut dire que la soirée d'hier n'a pas été de tout repos.

\- Alors ça, je m'en doute, répondit l'asiatique d'un clin d'oeil, désignant discrètement Thomas en train de se chamailler avec Winston, faisant un combat de pailles en faisant des bruit de sabre laser à l'aide de leur bouche et en rigolant comme des idiots en même temps.

Newt écarquilla les yeux avant de lui jeter un regard noir, lui signalant d'un geste qu'il lui tordrait le cou s'il continuait d'aborder ce sujet. Minho ricana, grognant lorsque son meilleur ami lui flanqua un coup de pied sous la table, puis sembla soudainement redevenir plus sérieux, le regardant avec intensité.

\- Quand comptes-tu lui en parler ?

Serrant les dents, le blond baissa les yeux, soudainement plus intéressé par ses mains qu'il tordait compulsivement. Finalement, il avoua :

\- Je compte déjà aborder le sujet, même si je sais déjà que ça ne se finira pas bien.

\- Je n'en serai pas si sûr, si j'étais toi, répliqua son ami avec un petit sourire entendu, chuchotant à mi-voix.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, se contenta de répondre Minho. Et essaie de lui en parler.

Newt soupira lourdement, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'exclamer :

\- Très bien, je le ferai.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose mais fut coupé par Winston et Thomas qui faisaient de plus en plus de bruit, se faisant remarquer dans tout le fast-food.

\- Zwouuuch, swouch ! Je suis ton père-kshhh ! fit Winston en mettant une main devant sa bouche, agitant sa paille d'un air dramatique.

\- Noooon, c'est impossibleuuuuugh ! cria Thomas d'un air désespéré, lâchant sa paille avant de s'étaler sur la table, ricanant.

Agacé - et toujours aussi fatigué - Newt leur colla à chacun une claque derrière le crâne, les fusillant du regard avant de s'exclamer :

\- Mais vous allez arrêter ce bordel, oui ?!

Heureusement, Alby et Theresa revinrent à ce moment avec la nourriture, empêchant un double homicide de la part du lycéen par la même occasion. redistribuant chaque commande à tout le monde, la brune s'affala finalement aux côtés de Theresa.

\- Pfff, je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la soirée d'hier, fit-elle en étouffant un bâillement, préférant mordre dans son burger à la place.

\- C'est clair qu'on n'y est pas allés de main morte sur les bouteilles, continua son amie - et maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, tout leur groupe se traînait des cernes de dix kilomètres de long.

\- En tout cas, c'est à refaire ! fit Winston avec enthousiasme.

\- Quoi, se faire courser par des flics ?

\- Et t'oublie le forain taré avec ses chiens ? Mon dieu j'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous bouffer le cul, pleurnicha Minho.

\- T'as quand même prit le temps de te goinfrer de la barbe à papa en pleine course poursuite ! lui rappela Newt.

\- Non, sérieux ?! firent les autres d'un air choqué.

Le blond acquisça, un sourire amusé aux lèvre standis qu'il racontait comment Minho, lui et Thomas s'étaient cachés derrière un stand de barbe à papa et que l'asiatique avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de se faire un goûter juste là.

\- Vous n'avez pas refusé d'en manger, je vous signale ! protesta le concerné d'un air outré.

Silence.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit finalement Thomas, de mauvaise foi.

\- Et vous, vous étiez cachés où pendant ce temps-là, d'ailleurs ? demanda Newt en se tournant vers Winston, Alby et les deux filles, intrigué.

Les quatre concernés se regardèrent, avant de soudainement exploser de rire, pliés en deux, sous le regard surpris des trois autres. Finalement, Theresa parvint à leur expliquer :

\- On s'était planqués dans les chiottes !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je te jure ! Vous auriez dû nous voir debout sur les cuvettes pour pas se faire voir, raconta la brune, morte de rire.

Voyant que leur ami noir ne semblait pas trouver cela aussi marrant qu'eux, elle ajouta d'un air malicieux :

\- N'en voulez pas à Alby s'il ne se tape pas des barres, mais son pied a glissé et il a finit avec la basket dans la pisse.

Thomas le fixa avec de grands yeux avant de s'écrouler de rire sur son hamburger, manquant de renverser des frites partout par la même occasion.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu devais tellement puer la mort ! fit-il, incapable de s'arrêter.

Les autres n'en rajoutèrent pas, voyant l'air furieux d'Alby, mais un petit sourire ourlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

\- Je comprends toujours pas comment on a pu se mettre dans une telle merde, n'empêche, fit Brenda avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est toujours comme ça avec Minho ! fit le blond avec un sourire, fixant son meilleur ami qui ne protesta même pas - sachant très bien que c'était toujours le gros bordel lorsque ses amis décidaient de le suivre.

\- Et le supermarché ! continua Thomas avec enthousiasme. C'était totalement dingue !

Ils continuèrent à parler de leur soirée encore un moment tout en finissant leur repas, se moquant des mésaventures de chacun d'entre eux - et surtout la partie « Minho écrase un hamster pour ensuite le caresser, c'est totalement dégoûtant bordel » qui avait pour mérite de les avoir particulièrement marqués.

\- Je vous jure, quand j'ai vu son petit corps tout aplati sous mon pied j'étais pas bien ! fit l'asiatique.

\- En même temps vu le poids que tu pèses, lâcha Thomas d'un air moqueur, recevant un coup de coude du concerné pile entre les côtes, le faisant lâcher un « outch » avant de s'effondrer dans ses frites trop salées.

\- Non mais franchement le pire c'est quand tu l'as caressé et que tu laissais pas Thomas dire qu'il était mort ! Sur le coup c'était horrible mais maintenant que j'y pense c'était putain de drôle, avoua Winston, sans aucune gentille pensée pour son pauvre Bébert écrasé sans scrupule par Minho.

\- Non mais sans rire, tu veux que je t'en rachète un pour le remplacer ? demanda plus sérieusement le concerné par le désastre.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! s'horrifia Winston. Je te l'ai dit, il était à ma sœur qui me l'a refilé, j'en voulais pas de ce truc ! J'avais pas le courage de m'en débarrasser mais tu l'as fait pour moi !

\- T'es un sans cœur avec ce pauvre Bébert, pleurnicha Thomas.

\- Quoi, t'aurais préféré que je l'écrase volontairement ?! répliqua son ami, dégoûté.

Finissant son hamburger d'une dernière bouchée, il conclut :

\- Je vais pouvoir revendre la cage et ses jouets pour me faire de la thune, c'est tout bénèf !

Ne sachant quoi répondre à un tel argument, les autres se contentèrent de finir leur repas, avant que Theresa ne fasse finalement remarquer :

\- Bon les gars, c'était bien gentil tout ça, mais j'ai pas encore assez dormi et mes parents rentrent ce soir, j'aimerai bien faire une sieste avant, qu'ils ne se demandant pas ce que j'ai foutu toute la nuit avec des tarés comme vous.

\- Et moi pareil, ils rentrent demain et j'ai la maison à ranger, vous avez laissé vos cadavres de bouteilles partout dans la maison, bande de tocards, rajouta Winston.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, y'a pas que les bouteilles comme cadavre... souffla Minho, avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de la part de Newt qui s'exclama :

\- On dirait presque que tu es fier d'avoir écrabouillé ce putain de hamster, crétin !

Les autres reprirent leur discussion, et le blond désespéré les fixa un instant, avant de récupérer son téléphone, prenant discrètement une photo d'eux.

Remarquant qu'il n'avait pas lâcha son téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, Minho lui demanda, intrigué :

\- Tu fais quoi Newtyyy ?

\- Je vous met à vendre, j'en peux plus de vous, répondit son ami d'un air blasé.

\- Kwaaaa ? brailla bêtement l'asiatique avant de se pencher pour regarder l'écran du téléphone.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de soudainement crier :

\- T'es en train de nous mettre en vente sur eBay ?! Newt !

\- Bah quoi ? répliqua ce dernier ne voyant les regard faussement horrifiés de tous ses amis. Au moins là, vous me servirez à quelque chose, j'ai besoin de thune en plus !

\- Tu nous a mis à combien ? On doit valoir une fortune ! s'exclama Thomas d'un air sûr de lui.

\- Bof, prix à débattre, mais à mon avis vous partirez pas pour plus de dix balles, et encore je suis optimiste !

\- Je te hais, se contenta de pleurnicher Thomas.

\- Menteur, répliqua Newt, impassible.

\- Espèce de traître ! cria Minho d'un air dramatique, faisant semblant d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, ricanant avant de lâcher :

\- Tu ferais mieux de tous nous ramener chez nous !

\- Très bien, très bien ! s'exclama son ami en se levant, récupérant les clés de voiture.

* * *

Une fois que Minho eut déposé Alby et Winston, ainsi que les deux filles chez Theresa, il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis installés à l'arrière et étrangement silencieux - surprenant de la part de Thomas qui était toujours une véritable pile électrique - avant de demander :

\- Je dépose qui en premier ?

\- Laisse-nous chez Newt, on a le devoir d'algèbre à terminer pour demain, fit le brun sans sourciller.

Le blond lui jeta un regard sans un mot, se retenant de froncer les sourcils sans comprendre. Ils avaient bien un devoir dans cette matière, sauf qu'ils l'avaient fini en avance de presque une semaine, après que Newt l'ai poussé à venir chez lui pour travailler dessus et le finir au plus vite au lieu de devoir tout faire au dernier moment, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Minho aussi eut l'air légèrement surpris mais finit par avoir un petit sourire entendu, s'exclamant :

\- Très bien, on fait ça !

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés chez le blond et Minho les laissait sortir, alors que Newt faisait remarquer :

\- T'as intérêt à garer l'Espace à l'exact même endroit si tu ne veux pas que ta mère se rende compte que tu l'as embarqué en douce.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit l'asiatique d'un clin d'oeil, les saluant avant de démarrer en trombe - leur laissant tous les deux se demander pour la énième fois comment ce tocard avait bien pu avoir son permis du premier coup.

Se retournant vers Thomas, Newt fronça finalement les sourcils, le dévisageant avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tu m'expliques ? Ce devoir d'algèbre, on l'a fini y'a quasiment une semaine maintenant.

Loin d'être inquiété par le ton de son ami, le brun haussa les épaules et lâcha, mine de rien :

\- J'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite, c'est tout.

Newt le fixa, suspicieux, avant de répliquer :

\- Tu pouvais simplement le dire, ça. Pourquoi avoir menti ?

Thomas soupira face à l'obstination de son ami, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de ce dernier sans rien dire, lui attirant un nouveau regard soupçonneux. Newt ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance, à vrai dire, mais la manière dont son ami agissait lui mettait la puce à l'oreille, sans compter son étrange discussion avec Minho au McDo... Il était perdu.

Soupirant, il finit par se diriger vers la porte à son tour, cherchant les clés.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne les ai pas dans mes poches aussi, ces clés-là ? demanda innocemment Thomas.

Le blond se figea brusquement à ces mots, la main coincée dans une poche, avant de relever un regard presque craintif vers son ami. Avec lenteur, il finit par attraper ce qu'il cherchait, murmurant sans oser le regarder, baissant à nouveau les yeux :

\- Je croyais que- que tu ne te souvenais pas de la soirée d'hier.

\- Mmh ? Je n'ai pas menti, mais tout m'est revenu lorsqu'on était au McDo, souffla Thomas sans vergogne, envahissant brusquement son espace vital, un sourire presque carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- C'est une blague?!Mais pourquoi-

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais encore poser cette question, fit Thomas en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, lui court-circuitant le cerveau momentanément. La réponse est plutôt évidente, non ?

Newt le fixait, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés, lui donnant un air adorable, couplé à son réflexe de baisser les yeux sur la main de son ami toujours posée sur son visage.

\- Je voulais savoir si j'avais la moindre petite chance, et quoi de mieux que prétendre être bourré pour le faire sans recevoir de conséquences si ça foire ? continua le brun, amusé. Même si je ne pensais pas finir vraiment torché, c'était pas voulu... mais l'important, c'est que je me sois souvenu du plus important.

D'accord, aussi tordu que soit cette idée, Newt devait avouer que ce n'en était pas une si mauvaise que cela - et que ça avait beaucoup trop bien marché.

\- Tu devais être tellement jaloux, lorsque je suis sortie avec cette idiote il y a quelques mois, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond détourna les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Il détestait avouer ce qu'il ressentait de la sorte, mais le souvenir de cette greluche accrochée au bras de Thomas il y a pas si longtemps que ça lui serra l'estomac.

\- Cette idiote n'avait aucun droit de s'incruster entre toi et tes amis, et de t'empêcher de les voir, répliqua-t-il.

\- Et surtout te voir toi, c'est ça ? continua Thomas, souriant d'un air plus doux.

Voyant que son ami ne répondait rien à cela, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de le voir reculer - même ce ne fut pas le cas, et Newt s'accrocha à ses mèches brunes, lui répondant avec un empressement qui le fit rire légèrement contre ses lèvres.

Finissant par s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, Thomas lui adressa un large sourire et dit :

\- Tu viens ? On a un devoir à finir.

\- Mais on l'a déjà termi- commença Newt, coupé par des doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne parle pas de ce genre de devoirs, s'exclama son ami avec un clin d'oeil.

Newt hésita entre rire et lui flanquer un coup, épuisé par ses blagues stupides. Finalement, il le suivit à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux - tout en bénissant les dieux de l'absence de ses parents - son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, lui arrachant un froncement de sourcil. Cela semblait être également le cas de Thomas qui avait déjà son téléphone dans la main, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Qui est-ce ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Newt.

\- Tu devrais regarder sur le tien, répondit simplement son camarade sans se départir de son sourire.

Intrigué, le blond s'exécuta, fixant son écran avec de grands yeux. Le message groupé venait de Minho, et s'adressait à chacun de ceux présents lors de la soirée de la veille :

« - Hey les nazes ! Je viens de voir sur notre emploi du temps que les deux heures de cours du mercredi matin on été supprimées ! Alors préparez votre kit de survie, on remet ça mardi soir !

A lundi en cours, bande de tocards ! »

Newt secoua la tête, amusé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de souffler. Ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini avec leurs conneries.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu ! :) Il n'est pas aussi drôle que les deux premiers je pense, mais il reste plutôt sympa ^^

Comme je le disais, mon écriture a changé, et j'aimerai beaucoup réécrire sur eux ! A voir si vous préférez un truc qui pousse vraiment à fond le délire comme cette fic (mais en pire encore, oui c'est possible ! XD) ou quelque chose de bien plus sérieux et centré sur Thomas et Newt, comme je le fais dans mes dernières fics dans le fandom Avengers :) A vous de me dire ce que vous voudriez voir, un thème, n'importe quoi ! ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire donc je vous laisse, moi je retourne au cinéma ce soir à 22h pour pleurer une seconde fois sur le pauvre sort de Newt et de notre Thomas au coeur brisé, parce que j'aime me faire du mal apparemment ! XD Donc à bientôt dans ce fandom j'espère, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour la fin, et me dire ce que vous aimeriez lire comme fic sur eux ! :)


End file.
